Unexpected
by believer000
Summary: Emma had just moved to Boston a few month before Henry found her, following her divorce. Nobody from her old life knows where she is, but that doesn't stop her ex-husband from looking for her. When he finally finds her in Storybrooke, a place where he would have never expected her to be, things start to get messy. Slight crossover with House MD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I had this idea of a crossover between House MD and Once Upon a Time in my head for a while but I decided to publish it in the Once section because I felt like more people might read it that way. Anyway, I hope if you haven't watched House this still makes sense, I tried to include the most important steps of the Cameron/Chase story so you should't have too much trouble following along. I have not written anything in advance, neither have I planned where this story will take us, so literally EVERYTHING is possible. I have changed some minor details like the age Emma had Henry, but it shouldn't matter too much.**

 **So bear with me and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews mean the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or Once Upon a Time!.**

* * *

Summary: Emma had just moved to Boston a few month before Henry found her, following her divorce. Nobody from her old life knows where she is, but that doesn't stop her ex-husband from looking for her. When he finally finds her in Storybrooke, a place where he would have never expected her to be, things start to get messy.

Chapter 1

Like almost every morning, Emma Swan was sitting at a table at Granny's, her son Henry opposite her, both of them with a steaming cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and a plate of pancakes in front of them. Her blond hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with some loose strands framing her face.

Just a bit over a year ago, Emma would have never thought this was possible. She had never even dared thinking she would see her baby boy ever again, after giving him up shortly after he was born. At the time, Emma didn't feel ready to raise a child. She had just turned 17 and was serving time for the crimes Henry's father, Neal, committed. Now, she couldn't even imagine a life without her son anymore.

She hated herself for missing the first ten years of Henry's life, but at the time, she didn't know what else to do. But after giving birth and getting out of prison, she had turned her life around.

She had graduated from High School, moving on to attend College on a scholarship, med school and finally joined the department of diagnostic medicine of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey. Before starting her new, improved life though, she had changed her name to Allison Cameron, knowing she would not stand a chance without a family, money AND a criminal record.

In college, Allison fell in love with a dying man, and ended up marrying him just to watch him die of cancer 6 month into the marriage. After her husband's death, Allison kept her distance from relationships, figuring she was just not relationship material after Neal's betrayal and watching her husband die. She had been able to keep it up for a couple of years, until she joined Dr. House's team at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where she met a handsome Australian sunny boy and surgeon by the name of Robert Chase.

She didn't want to fall in love with him, it kind of just happened. She had felt a flutter in her stomach since the first moment they met, managing to keep her feelings in check for just over a year, until they had slept together while she was stoned on Crystal Meth, not one of her proud moments. Managing to keep up the façade and working with him despite their intimate encounter, she had suggested a friends with benefits relationship to him. He gladly took her offer but started falling in love with her. After their co-workers discovered their 'relationship', telling them it was affecting their professional judgement, he had suggested a real relationship but she had decided to call it off, not daring to fully commit her heart to a man again.

She tried getting over it, however Chase just kept fighting for her. She eventually gave in, after Chase had been fired from House's team and she handed in her letter of resignation, dating him for two years until he proposed. They got married a few month later and she thought she had finally gotten her life in order.

It might have worked out perfectly for them, if it hadn't been for House. They had agreed to join his team again, after his new team resigned. Shortly after, they had been assigned a new case, which was hard on both of them but Chase ended up being responsible for the death of their patient.

After that, he started changing, not coping with what he had done but failing to tell his wife of his involvement with the patient's death for months. She could see something was wrong, he started drinking and barely came home anymore, but she loved him and was determined to stand by his side. When he did tell her what he had done, she promised to stay with him and they decided to start over together in a new place. When he changed his mind, though, Allison heavy-heartedly decided she could not deal with the person he had become, so she left him behind and moved to Boston, where Henry found her and reunited her with her birth parents. He also introduced her to a whole new, magical world, she never knew existed.

It had been a shock to discover that every fairy tale she knew was actually true and that she belonged in this world, being born in the enchanted forest and being the daughter of Price Charming and Snow White. It sounded completely insane to her when Henry first tried to convince her, that this whole, magical world actually existed and that she was a part of it, but there was no doubt about that now. Together, they had restored the memories of everyone in Storybrooke, helping them remember their lives in the enchanted forest and freeing them from the curse the Evil Queen had put upon them.

Breaking the curse had reunited her with her birth parents, known as David Nolan and Mary Margarete Blanchard in this world. In the beginning, it was a bit weird for her, knowing they were her parents, as they looked about the same age as her, but she had gotten used to it by now, as had everyone in Storybrooke.

What she had not told them however, was what she had been up to in the years between Henry's birth and him finding her again. She knew being a doctor was something to be proud of but she did not want her parents or Henry to know her history with men.

Here in Storybrooke, Emma had become the Sherriff, working alongside her father David in the police department. This occupation was very different from what she was used to from her former job, but to be honest, she felt like it was a nice change.

Sometimes, it was still a bit unbelievable for her, knowing she now had a family and parents, after being completely on her own for the first 28 years of her life. She enjoyed not having to deal with things all on her own anymore, but there was still a Chase-shaped hole in her heart.

The pain felt different than the other times, with Neal, she had been angry. Angry at him for getting her pregnant, angry for sending her to jail and angry for leaving her. With her first husband, she had mostly been angry with herself. She was angry because she fell in love with him, even though she knew he was dying and she was angry, because she couldn't safe him.

This time, she didn't know who to blame as it was clear to her that Chase was not the only person responsible. Their patient had been a ruthless dictator, prepared to commit genocide and she had been thinking how easy it would be to kill him herself. Deep down, she knew she wasn't angry at Chase for killing the man, even though it sounded cruel, she was angry and hurt that he didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her what he did. At first, she was determined to make it work and to turn Chase back into the person he used to be when their met, but the final straw for her was when he chose his job over her. That was the moment she knew she had to leave.

She still missed him but now, she didn't regret leaving him, seeing as she would have never found her family if she had stayed and lived her life as Allison Cameron.

"What's up mom, what are you thinking about?" Henry asked curiously, seeing as she was staring out of the window, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing, kid, just happy to have you here with me." She smiled at him and took as sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm glad to have you here to, mom." He smiled back and they both started digging into their stacks of pancakes.

Emma was silently reprimanding herself to stop thinking of her life with Chase and they were almost finished with their breakfast when the door opened and a man with short blond hair walked in. He looked slightly lost, obviously new in town and just stood in the doorway for a moment, carefully eyeing his surroundings.

Emma turned around, expecting a familiar face of one of the town's people. When her gaze fell onto the man who just walked in, she was blown away. She quickly turned around, hoping he didn't see her.

She knew it was silly, Storybrooke was not the place for tourists and her ex-husband was not one to take vacations in sleepy small towns, which meant he definitely had some other business here, so as town sheriff, she would run into him sooner or later anyway.

"Do you know that guy, mom?" Henry asked curiously, noticing her reaction. "He is definitely new in town."

"Nope, never seen him before." Emma lied. Well, technically it wasn't a lie she tried to convince herself. Henry's MOTHER didn't know the man, Allison Cameron however knew that man very well.

She couldn't believe he was really here, in Storybrooke of all places. It was hard to believe it was a coincidence he was here, but she knew if he was here to find her, he would have paid more attention to the people in the room. And if he did that, he would have spotted her for sure.

"Can I go say hello, mom? Welcome him to Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"No kid, leave the man some privacy. We don't even know if he's staying yet and if he is, we should allow him some space to settle in." Emma tried to reason and she could tell Henry wasn't happy. She knew he was curious to find out what took the stranger to Storybrooke but she couldn't risk Henry talking to Chase just yet. She wasn't ready to face that kind of obstacle, yet.

Henry was about to protest when the men grabbed the coffee he must have ordered and headed out of the diner. Henry knew it was probably too strange to run after him, so he decided to leave it at that and postpone his welcome to their next encounter.

Emma was relieved when she heard him leaving the diner, what she didn't know however was, that Chase stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar face caught his sight though the window of the diner. Like he was possessed he turned around and headed back into the diner straight to the table where she was sitting with a dark haired boy. He stepped into her sight and whispered. "Allison?", not sure of what else to say.

Her eyes widened and she just stared at him for a moment. She could feel Henry's puzzled glance on her, but she just looked at Chase.

"Robert." She whispered back and they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

 _Next chapter will be Chase's POV, so you will find out what took him to Storybrooke! Also Emma and Chase will have a conversation!_

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here goes Chapter 2, this was so much fun to write, I just love stuff like this and I'm glad you enjoy the House/Once Upon a Time Crossover idea! Thank you for all those who reviewed, please do keep it up, you make my day and make me want to write faster! For those of you who watch House: I know Thirteen and Chase aren't very close, but I kind of like their chemistry, so she will probably make an appearance every once in a while and find her way to Storybrooke at some point.**

 **I hope the whole name thing with Allison/Emma/Cameron is not too confusing, I apologize if it doesn't make sense and please tell me if you find it annoying!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Once Upon a Time!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cameron had been right all along. It took him a while to realize it but now it was all clear. The job with House had changed him, and certainly not for the better. It took him a while to realize that but House really was a bad influence on him. But it was too late now. He had lost her and would probably never see her again. And even if he did, they would never get back what they once had. It pained him to think like that, but he knew he had to be realistic. He had tried to contact her, tried to find her to apologize and tell her he wanted to work things ouz, but it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. To him it was clear that she didn't want to be found. That didn't keep him from trying, but it has been over a year, he knew he couldn't put his life on hold forever, so he did the only thing he could think of: start over.

It was what they had intended to do together, start over, but it was for his stupidity that they never got the chance to. Because he changed his mind. He decided to keep his job and stay with House. Now he had to take the consequences.

Now he had to do it on his own, but he really did want to do it. Because Cameron was right, House had changed him and he wanted to go back to the person he once where when they first met, despite the fact that he could not have her anymore.

So he handed in his resignation and started looking for a new job in a new town. That is what brought him to Storybrooke. He felt immediately drawn to the place, even though he had no idea why, but when he heard there was an open spot in the ER of the Storybrooke Hospital he jumped at the chance and applied. Fast forward a week and a half, he had the position in the ER under his belt and had rented a small apartment right in the town center of Storybrooke, only three walking minutes away from Granny's diner, where he started getting his coffee every morning.

Working in the ER reminded him of Allison, as she had been working the exact same position at PPTH for over two years when they were dating, after she had resigned from House's team. It should be a painful reminder, but it felt strangely good, like a tribute to the love of his life.

He hadn't told House or Foreman where he was going, he knew what they would say. That working in the ER was below him, that he was only doing this to feel close to Cameron instead of moving on as he should be, seeing as he was a skilled surgeon. The only person he had voluntarily told where he was headed was Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, who had strangely become a close friend of his. Cuddy knew too, of course, but mainly because she was the one who had to write him a letter of recommendation to enable him to apply for this new job. She had been a good friend of Cameron and Chase, but he had started distancing himself from her after the divorce. She had been glad to hear he was turning his life around, though.

He would have never thought Remy could be that understanding, but it turned out she had been the only person he felt like he could talk to about his failed marriage, without any judgement, seeing as they both had a lot of baggage from their pasts.

He had just finished talking to Remy on the phone, filling her in on his first days of work and his new small town life when he headed into the diner to get his usual coffee.

He was still a bit insecure and shortly stopped in the doorway every day to look around the diner before heading for the counter to get his coffee. The diner was never very crowded. Today he saw a boy of about ten to eleven years and a blonde woman with a ponytail in a red leather jacket, who had her back turned at him.

Her hair reminded him of Cameron, but he knew she would never wear a leather jacket like the woman at the table was, not to mention the tight black jeans and knee high boots. He had to suppress a smirk, thinking of just how much he would have liked to see Allison in clothes like that.

He stepped to the counter and greeted Granny with a polite smile.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Yes, please." He replied, smiling as she already remembered his order after his third time getting coffee here.

She smiled as she handed him his cup and he paid and headed out of the diner, not without shooting a last glance at the blonde's back, who was just saying something to the boy. He was a bit earlier than usual, so he figured he could take his time walking to the hospital.

He was just walking past the window of Granny's when he could catch a sight at the blonde's face through the window. He stopped still, in utter shock. She was talking and smiling at the boy, not noticing him staring at her through the window.

Like another power took control over his body, he turned around and headed back into the diner, straight to the table where the blonde was sitting with the dark haired boy.

There was absolutely no doubt about it: this woman was Allison, unless she had an identical twin sister she failed to tell him about. Judging by the shocked look she was giving him when he stepped into her sight and looked her in the eyes, she did not have a twin sister, it was definitely her.

"Allison." He whispered, not believing what was right be his eyes. There was a short silence, until she caught her breath and whispered back "Robert."

They boy looked completely confused. When no one spoke and they just continued to stare at each other, Henry broke the silence.

"Mom, who is this? I thought you didn't know him."

"Mom?" Chase repeated, as if he was trying to comprehend the word.

"Urm…Henry, this is Robert Chase, an old…friend." Emma stuttered, struggling to find the right words.

"And Robert, this is Henry…my…son." She tried her best to keep her voice steady, figuring there was no use in not introducing Henry as her son, considering he had just called her 'mom' anyway.

She wanted to say something else but she didn't know what, so she just kept staring at him, not able to take her eyes of this once so familiar man.

After a moment Henry said "Hi Robert, why don't you sit down and finish your coffee with us. You are new in Storybrooke, arent's you?"

Robert sat down and replied "Yes, I'm new here. I work at the hospital in the Emergency Room." Throwing a hint at Allison, looking directly at her. When she couldn't take his intense glare anymore, she took her half full cup of hot chocolate in both hands and stared down the cup. Chase however did not miss the slight smile that showed up on her face when he mentioned his new job.

"So, how do you know my mom?" Henry asked bluntly. He was definitely not one to beat around the bush for very long.

"Like your… mom said, we are old friends." Chase said carefully after thinking for a moment. Emma didn't have to shoot him a look for him to know that he couldn't just throw the truth at Henry. They did have to talk first. "From New Jersey." He added.

"I didn't know you lived in New Jersey, mom." Henry stated.

Emma looked up slightly. "Yeah, I lived there for a couple of years actually. Before I moved to Boston." She explained. She looked at the watch on her wrist, relieved by the time it showed.

"You should go, Henry. Your bus leaves in 5 minutes." Henry looked disappointed, clearly curious for more. He got up and started gathering his things, putting on his jacket and backpack. Emma got up as well, pulling Henry into an embrace.

"Have a good day at school, kid." She said.

"Thanks, mom." Henry said and headed out of the door. Emma sat back down, well aware of the intense stare from Chase he was still shooting her.

"Thanks for not telling him." She said.

"You do have a bit of explaining to do, Allison" He stated and guilt flashed on her face.

"I know." She replied. "But not here and not now. It's a long story and you probably have to get to work soon." She saw the disappointed look on his face.

"You can meet me tonight at the shipyard. We can talk there in private. Let's say at eight?" She added.

"Can you leave Henry alone at that time?" Chase asked a bit confused, raising an eyebrow.

"I can get someone to take care of him." Emma answered simply.

"Alright. Just tell me, is he really your son? Biologically, I mean? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on work today if you don't tell me." Chase rambled.

"Yes, he is." Emma confirmed, spotting disappointment on his face. It was understandable, though. He thought he knew her and now it turned out she kept the fact that she had a son from him.

"But it is a bit more complicated than that, Robert. I was very young and in a bad place at that time. I will explain everything tonight, I promise." She really didn't want him to hate her. If he lived in this town, she wanted them to be friends, even though she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to start anything more than a friendship, considering how their marriage had turned out. Then again, when he found out everything she kept from him, he would probably never be able to trust her again, so she probably wouldn't have to worry, anyway.

"Please just promise you'll hear me out." She pleaded. "I just hope you won't think I'm crazy when I tell you the full story. It is all very unbelievable but I won't lie to you, I promise. I only just found out most of this stuff after I left Princeton anyway."

"I promise, I won't judge, I just want to understand." Chase promised. It was an understatement to say he was excited and nervous to hear her story, but he would have to wait until later that day, if he wanted to or not. He knew he wouldn't tell her more now and she was right, he did have to get to work.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I go by Emma here, by the way." She blurted out.

"Excuse me" THAT was even more confusing for him. Why would she be going by another name? Did "he even know this woman anymore?

"Well, I just thought you should know. Allison is the name I took after I had Henry." She explained. She saw the curious look on his face and knew he was about to ask but she cut him off. "Again, I will explain tonight."

"Alright. Just tell me one more thing. What are you doing for a living here? I'm pretty sure we would have run into each other at the hospital if you were working there." Chase asked curiously.

"You're right, I'm not a doctor anymore. I'm actually the sheriff." She confused, looking down a bit embarrassed.

He couldn't help but to start laughing. To everyone else in town it didn't seem that strange for Emma to be the sheriff but Chase knew the other her and he definitely couldn't picture her as Sheriff. Then again, her clothes were a lot more badass than he would ever be able to imagine Allison Cameron wearing.

"You're the Sherriff?"

"Well, yeah…" she didn't know what else to say.

Chase took a look at his watch.

"Well, Sheriff, looks like I do have to go to work now." He got up from his chair. She got up a bit reluctantly, too, not sure how to say goodbye to him. "I have to go to work, too" she said.

They walked out of the door together, parting ways when they reached the main street. They stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment, before Chase decided to pull her into a hug.

He took her by surprise, but she had to admit it felt good to be back in his arms.

Their embrace lasted a bit longer than necessary, but if it was up to them, it would last forever, not that either one of them would have admitted it at this point. There was definitely still chemistry between them, but they definitely had to clear the air between them before anything could happen again. If anything SHOULD happen again.

"See you tonight?" he half stated, half asked.

"Yep." She simply confirmed and they both headed off, in opposite directions, both lost in thought. It was safe to say it was going to be a long day for both of them. Emma was nervous to tell the whole truth to Chase and Chase was anxious to hear what else she had to tell him. He knew he should be angry at her for keeping the fact she had a child from him, but somehow he sensed there was something more to the story, that would make him understand her motives.

* * *

 _Next chapter will be the talk, obviously, so be exited. I am for sure!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoy this first real talk, one of many to come cause these two still have a lot of catching up to do. I also wanted to announce I am going to slow down uploads a bit, as I feel like many people do are too busy during the week to read fanfiction, so updates are probably going to come saturdays and sundays. That also gives me a bit of time to write in advance, as I have finished school already and have a lot of time at the moment:D**

 **Please do keep your reviews up and please tell me what you would like to happen in this story. I was a bit disappointed to see I only got two reviews for the last chapter, but then again, you guys are probably busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House or OUAT. Wish I was cool like that though!**

Chapter 3

To say she was nervous when she saw him approaching would be the understatement of the year. She had no idea how he would react to this crazy story, and at this point, she didn't know if she wanted to find out. But she knew there was no point in trying to lie to him. She had no intention of hurting him again, she really did want to work things out with him, but that started with telling him the truth. The whole truth, curses, evil queens, Prince Charming, Snow White and the enchanted forest included. There were only two ways this could go: he would believe her and everything would be fine, or he could think she was completely crazy and try to run. In that case, she would have to prove to him that she was telling the truth, which was only possible by showing him her magic. This was certainly not going to be easy.

He pulled her into another hug to greet her, nervous of what she was going to tell him.

"Hey there." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied, breaking the hug and leading him to one of the benches, silently sitting down and waiting for him to do the same. He took a seat next to her. "So?" he asked. Seeing the nervous look on her face he added: "Promise still stands. I will listen to the full story and I won't judge you."

She took a deep breath and started:

"Alright, so as you know, I grew up in the system. When I was about 15, I ran away from my foster family, and started living on the streets, steeling food and anything else I needed to survive.

About a year after I ran away, I wanted to steal a car. A yellow beetle. I knew exactly how to do it, I learned a lot by living on the streets for a year. When I drove off, a man suddenly appeared on the backseat, just casually offering me the keys. I thought he was the owner of the car, but it turned out he had just stolen it himself as well. Eventually, I fell in love with him as we were committing all sorts of crimes together. It all went well for a while, until he confessed a robbery of very expensive watches to me. We wanted to start over together, so I agreed to get the watches, which were hidden in a locker of a train station, as no one would suspect what I was up to. So I got the watches, but a while later I was arrested and sentences to 10 months in jail. It wasn't until then that I found out I was pregnant. An abortion was not an option, so I decided to give up my baby boy after he was born. I thought it was the right thing to do, as I couldn't give him a proper future but after I was released from jail, I decided to turn my life around.

I knew, I wouldn't stand a chance as a criminal orphan, so I became Allison Cameron. I got my degree and eventually made it into House's team.

After our divorce, I moved to Boston. This is where Henry found me. One night, he just showed up on my doorstep and insisted I was his mother. I took him back here and he managed to convince me to stay. His teacher, Mary Margarete, had given him a storybook. He was convinced all the characters from the book were real and living in Storybrooke, not remembering their pasts in the enchanted forest because of a curse the Evil Queen cast." At this point, Emma giggled nervously. Hearing the words flooding out of her mouth, she knew she wouldn't believe the story if it was told to her. But Chase only continued to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

To him, it sounded completely ridiculous, but he managed to keep a straight face, encouraging to continue.

"He also believed I was meant to be the savior, possessing strong magic, being the product of true love, daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, destined to free the people of Storybrooke from the Evil Queen's curse. I know, this sounds completely ridiculous, I certainly thought Henry just had a wild imagination and I didn't believe any of it.

To add to all this craziness, Henry's adopted mother, Regina, who is also the mayor of Storybrooke, turned out to be the Evil Queen, doing anything in her power to get rid of me and stop us from breaking the curse, so she could have Henry to herself.

We ended up succeeding in breaking the curse, so now everyone in Storybrooke remembers their pasts. My parents, David and Mary Margret, as they are called in this world reunited and we really started becoming a family. It was weird at first, they look about the same age as me, but I think everyone has gotten used to it by now." She inhaled sharply and quickly added: "I know, this sounds insane, but it is the truth."

Chase looked lost in thought for a moment, before asking: "So, you are telling me you have magical powers and are the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White?"

"Yes, I am not always in control of my powers, but I do have them." She couldn't read his expression at all.

"Can you show me?" she certainly didn't expect that.

"Erm…Sure." She stuttered. She opened up her hand with a little twist and a medium sized fireball appeared, dancing about an inch above her palm. With another twist, she threw the fireball at the ocean and it appeared into the darkness, sliding over the blank surface of the water.

"Wow…" Chase didn't know what else to say.

"Does that mean you believe me?" Emma asked.

"It all sounds really crazy, but after I just saw, I think I do believe you. Although it will probably take some time for me to comprehend this completely. And I have met the mayor briefly when I arrived, she does have a bit of an Evil Queen vibe surrounding her." Chase responded after thinking for a moment, grinning at his last statement about Regina.

"She actually isn't all bad." Emma said thoughtfully. "I have come to understand her motives to a certain extent after learning her story, even understanding her hatred for my mother. And she has actually become sort of a friend to me and my family, after they started working out all the faults from the past. We even agreed to share Henry's custody, because I know how much she sacrificed for him and how much she loves him."

"So why DID the Evil Queen hate Snow White so much?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the darkness actually came from her mother, Cora. She forced Regina to marry the King, my grandfather, after my grandmother died. They met when Regina rescued my mother when she was in a riding accident as a young girl. Regina desperately didn't want to marry the king, but her mother insisted, wanting to see her daughter be queen. Regina, however, was in love with a stable boy, they wanted to run away together, because it was their only way for them to be together. My mother, though, wanted Regina to become her new mother, not knowing how unhappy Regina was about marrying the king. Regina explained to Snow why she had to leave her, so she could be with her true love, and my mother, believing in the best in people, told this story to her father. This is how Cora learned of Regina's intentions and just before they were ready to leave, she stopped them, killing Daniel, Regina's love. A while later, Regina learned how her mother got to know what she was up to and started blaming Snow for Daniel's death, swearing she would avenge his death." Emma explained.

"So, do I get to know your infamous parents?" Chase questioned.

"If you want to." Emma replied, slightly nervous. As exactly what would she introduce him? "I will probably need some time to prep them for the news, though. I have not exactly told them about my life as Allison Cameron."

"Why not? You have done so many good things as a doctor, Allison. Why wouldn't you tell them about what you achieved?" he wanted to know.

"I guess after the divorce, it was just too painful to talk about it, and we had so many crazy things to deal with, so that it just never came up." Emma explained. She didn't correct him on the name, though, knowing she would probably always be Allison to him.

"You know, if you want to, we can tell them our story together." He offered, smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Robert, what is it exactly what we are doing? I mean, where do we want to go with this? You know…us" Emma asked. She just HAD to know. She knew she still loved him and never go over the divorce, but after all she had told him, she was sure he wouldn't want her anymore. She must seem like a whole different person to him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have a lot to process but I know that I don't want to forget what we had." He answered. "It is probably too early to jump into another relationship, I will have to get to know the new you and your family first, but I know I don't want to let you out of my life again. I only realized too late that you were right and I needed a fresh start. Now that I have you back, I won't let you go again, even if we can only be friends."

"Friends sounds good for now." Emma smiled at him.

"So are you going to tell Henry how we really know each other? I have a feeling, the boy won't just let you off the hook with the 'we're old friends' story." Chase asked seriously.

"I will tell him, soon. I know he will be thrilled when I do. He has been trying to find a love interest for me." Emma laughed. "And when he knows, he will probably do everything he can to get us back together. I could tell he liked you"

"Well that's good to know." Chase chuckled. He was relieved she agreed to tell Henry the truth as well, proving her intentions on fixing things with him were genuine. They continued to chat about some light stuff until Emma checked the time and stated: "I should probably get going now. I have to get up early with Henry tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should go to. Have to be at the hospital at 8:30 tomorrow morning." Chase agreed. "When will I see you again?"

"I will tell Henry tomorrow, so maybe you could come over tomorrow evening so I can introduce you to my parents?" Emma suggested, not sure if she was maybe rushing things a bit too much.

"That'll work." Chase replied and Emma got up. Chase followed her lead and they walked side by side silently until they had to part ways to get to their respective homes.

Emma pulled him into a hug to say goodbye, following his lead from this morning. He blew a light kiss to her cheek and they parted ways, both going home, thinking about one another, wondering how this would work out.

* * *

 _Next chapter, Emma and Henry will have a talk. It is all written already, but like I said, update is going to come on Saturday! See you then!_

* * *

 _ **Reviews? Pretty please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! As promised, a new Chapter today. Next one will bei either tomorrow night or monday, depending on how many views I get. The chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it though!**

 **Also, big thanks for all your kind reviews, keep it up please. I have the next chapters written already and I think many will be pleased with the course of events, without giving away too much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House and/or Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Emma picked up Henry after school. They didn't have enough time in the morning after Emma, lost in thought, had forgotten to set her alarm, which resulted in them sleeping in way too late, leaving them in a hurry to make it to school and work on time.

Henry greeted her with a hug. "Hey there, kid." She smiled. She couldn't even imagine a life without her son anymore, even though just a year ago, he had been a stranger. She knew she owed it all to him, thanks to him, she had a family now. A mother, a father and her son.

They headed to the park and found a bench to sit on. She had told Henry in the morning she would be picking him up after school because she had something important to tell him, so he wasn't completely clueless.

Henry, of course, already suspected the 'important news' Emma had to tell him involved the man they briefly met at the diner yesterday, even though she hadn't been more specific.

He had spent some time with his grandparents the previous night, because Emma had some 'important errands' to run. He didn't know exactly what was up, but when she had returned home, she acted unusually chipper.

Mary Margret had noticed this too, but when she asked Emma about it, she just shrugged it off, telling her mother she was just in a good mood.

Henry had decided against telling his grandparents about their encounter with Chase at Granny's, figuring he had to find out more about his mother's 'old friend' first.

"So, what's up, mom?" Henry asked curiously.

"Okay, so I know you are dying to hear this, we're here because I want to tell you the truth about Robert." Emma started.

"You know that you were born while I was in prison. It broke my heart to give you up, but I was convinced I couldn't give you a proper future, without money. There were no prospects for us, I hadn't even graduated from High School, so I knew I would never have a fighting chance for a proper job that could provide for the both of us. When I gave you up, I promised myself I would turn my life around once I got out of jail and I did. I got a new identity, Allison Cameron, because my criminal record would have prevented me from getting a scholarship for college or even a proper job for the matter.

Anyway, I graduated from High School, went to college on a scholarship and eventually went to med school. I had to work my butt off for all of that, but in the end, I did it. After graduating, I ended up at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, on the Team for Diagnostic Medicine. This is where I met Chase, he was on the team, too. Initially, I had a crush on Dr. House, looking back now, it was pretty hilarious, we even went on a monster truck date once." She laughed, remembering how much she enjoyed that evening.

"But of course, nothing became of that. House was too old for me, yet he acted like a toddler most of the time. Robert and I started casually dating after about two and a half years of being on the team together, but when our co-workers found out about us, they kept telling us our relationship was affecting our professional judgement, so I broke it off. Chase kept fighting for me, though, and we started dating for real when he was fired by House, for reasons I still don't understand.

I ended up resigning from the team, too, and started working in the ER of the hospital, while Chase started working as a surgeon again. He proposed after two years of dating and we got married a few month later.

We were really happy, until House asked us to join his team again and we accepted. We thought it was amazing to be working together again, until that one case came around.

We had to diagnose an African dictator who was responsible for the death of thousands of people, which was hard for the both of us. I kept thinking how easy it would be to just stop this man from killing anyone else, but in the end, it was Robert who was responsible for his death. He deliberately caused it, but that wasn't the worst part for me.

He kept it from me for months, having one of our co-workers help him cover up the evidence, but he changed after the incident, not able to live with the thought of having killed a patient. He barely came home anymore and started drinking. When he did tell me what he did, we agreed we had to start over, but he changed his mind last minute and I couldn't handle it anymore.

So I decided to leave and move to Boston. I returned to Princeton once again to get the divorce finalized and Robert and I parted on good terms, I guess.

He continued working with House for the past year, but realized he needed a change, so he moved here. He didn't know he would find me here. He had been trying to contact me, but of course there was no way of finding me, as I went by my old name again."

"Wow, you were married!" Henry exclaimed. So he WAS right. There was a lot more going on between his mother and Chase.

"Actually, I was married more than once. When I was in college, I fell in love with a guy and we ended up getting married, but he died six month later. He had cancer. I was so hurt after that, which is probably why it took Robert and I so long to start a relationship." Emma laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, mom." Henry felt slightly guilty, even though he couldn't possibly have known.

"Aw kid, I got over that a long time ago and you couldn't have known!" Emma said.

"So what's up with you and Robert now? Are you guys getting back together?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well I guess that's a bit early to tell, kid. We only just reunited and I just told him the whole story about my past and my origin last night. He was understanding and he believed me, but I am a whole different person than I used to be as a doctor. But he said he wants to get to know the new me." Emma explained.

"So you still have feelings for him." Henry stated.

"Yeah, I know I do, and I also know the decision to start over has changed him. He seems more like his old self than he has in years and I'm starting to recognize the person I fell in love with again. But it would be wrong to rush into things, he will need a lot of getting used to all the craziness in Storybrooke, with magic, heroes and villain around every cornor. I am going to introduce him to mom and dad tonight, though. I think it's time to finally come clean about my past with them." Emma said. Just thinking about her parents meeting Chase caused her stomach to turn, but she knew she had to introduce them.

"I saw the way he looked at you, mom. I know you two WILL get back together at one point. If he believed all the stories surrounding Storybrooke and can stand them without running, he really does love you." Henry said.

Emma knew he was right. It did take a lot to put up with all the mystical stuff and it required strong motivation to voluntarily commit yourself to them, so Chase certainly had a VERY good motive, which could only be her, as he knew nobody else in town yet.

Emma also knew she definitely wanted to get back together with Robert, which made it just so much harder to not just jump him instantly, as they had done in the past. It had not been appropriate to tell Henry their relationship had started out with casual sex, considering he was only eleven years old, so she carefully let this part out.

But it was true. Sex was kind of the thing that bonded them together, there had always been an unmistakable passion that neither of them could deny. It sounded superficial, but it really wasn't. There were strong feelings involved, sex was just their way of expressing that.

It had started out as casual sex but quickly developed into so much more, even though she failed to see that for a while. Even when she returned to get his signature on the divorce papers, sex was their way of saying goodbye.

So it only made sense to her to fall right back into old habits, but she also knew this time it wasn't the way to go. She knew they had to take things slow, make sure what he was getting himself into, especially considering she had Henry now.

She couldn't risk jumping into another relationship now, when she wasn't certain it was going to last. Henry deserved better than that. The only thing worse than not having a father is losing one, so she wanted to make sure Chase was getting to know her family properly, before they started anything again.

It was going to be hard, but she had to handle this right.

Also, she had to remember that a lot can happen in a year. Just as she had been completely honest with Chase about what happened during their year apart, he had to do the same. It might not have been as spectacular and unbelievable, considering she knew life on House's team well, but she knew they both had to open up about their feelings, if this was ever going to work.

If she was being completely honest, she was also kind of dying to know what happened in Princeton after she left. She knew she still cared for all the people she had worked with during her years as a diagnostician and leaving had been harder on her than she anticipated.

The team had been her family and it had been the first time in her life that she didn't feel all alone, so they were always going to hold a special place in her heart.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Chase will meet Snow and David and I am beyond excited for you to read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright folks, so here we go with another chapter. One of you predicted a protective David, I'm really sorry to disappoint, but I think we will get to that side of David eventually, too. I have next week's chapters all written out already and I think you'll like what's about to happen. Next update will probably be Saturday, if I can wait that long. Maybe, you'll get it Thursday or Friday, when I'm motivated and in a good mood. So if you want to know what happens sooner, you should review :D Just a little persuation here :D**

 **And thank you to all those who reviewed on the previous chapters, you are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own House or Once Upon a time.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was almost six at night and Emma was waiting anxiously for Chase to arrive. She had told her parents they were expecting company for dinner and Mary Margaret and David where curious to meet this mystery man that seemed to have put a smile on their daughters face. Emma had refused to tell them anything in advance, though, insisting they would find out soon enough.

Henry had agreed to stay at Regina's for the night and Regina had been thrilled she got to spend some more time with Henry, seeing as she hadn't seen him as much as she wanted to during the last couple of weeks.

When the doorbell rang, Emma jumped up from her seat on the couch and opened, giving Chase a light, quick hug and asking him inside. Her mother was still in the kitchen, preparing their dinner but her dad had sat in the living room with her before Chase arrived and hadn't moved from his seat when Emma went to open the door.

Emma gently pulled Chase into the apartment, towards her father. David got up.

"Dad, this is Robert Chase. Robert, this is my dad, David Nolan." Emma introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Chase said politely, holding out his hand for David to shake. David gave his hand a firm squeeze and replied: "It is nice to meet you, too, Robert. You're the first man our daughter is introducing us to." He grinned at Emma who blushed slightly in return.

Right then, Mary Margaret appeared, having heard the voices in the living room and eying Chase curiously.

"Mom, this is Robert Chase and Robert, this is my mom, Mary Margaret Blanchard." They shook hands as well. Mary Margaret announced dinner would still take a little while longer, so they all settled down on the couch.

"So, I told you guys I needed to tell you something important and since that involves Robert as well, I have asked him here tonight." Emma opened, continuing to tell her parents of what happened after Henry was born. She told them about changing her name and starting over, about her time in High School, College and Med School and finally about being a doctor at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital. When they reached the Princeton part of the story, Chase jumped in occasionally, helping out with the story. She told them about falling in love when she was in college, meeting Chase and everything else she thought was important. She even told them about the brief crush she had had on House, causing her and Robert to giggle uncontrollably, thinking back to how she had acted and how jealous he had been of House.

When they finished, her parents looked stunned.

"Emma, honey, why haven't you told us you were a doctor? You almost seem like you're embarrassed of your past, were you should actually be really proud of yourself!" Mary Margaret said proudly and utterly amazed.

"Well, I guess during all this madness here in Storybrooke, it never really came up. And I was still getting over the divorce, so I didn't really want to talk about it either." Emma explained.

"So Robert, what brought you to Storybrooke?" David asked curiously. "We don't really get many strangers here."

"Well, I realized I needed a change, I wanted to get away from House and his insane work ethics and I found out there was a spot in the ER available here, so I applied. I didn't even know Ally was here, it was really just coincidence that we ran into each other now." Chase told him, not noticing he was still calling Emma Ally, but it had always been his nickname for her, everyone else was always calling her Allison or Cameron, and no one bothered to correct him. As a matter of fact, Emma kind of always liked that nickname and didn't mind him calling her by it at all.

"I have always been a firm believer in fate." David smiled, giving Emma and Chase an suggestive look while Mary Margaret checked her watch before she got up and said: "Dinner should be ready, you can all go ahead and sit down at the table," before she headed to the kitchen to get her famous lasagna out of the stove.

After dinner was served and everyone dug in hungrily, she received a lot of praise for the meal. Emma and Chase had started chatting about some old cases after Mary Margaret and David had shared some of their adventures from the enchanted forest, trying to explain particularly memorable cases to Emma's parents, who both looked more than just a little confused about most of the stuff that was talked about.

Despite not understanding half of the things Emma and Chase tried to explain to them, Mary Margaret and David felt pride raising in their chests for just how smart and skilled their daughter seemed to be and for how many lives she had saved as a doctor.

At some point, they had gotten out a bottle of wine, continuing to share old stories until Chase began talking about some of the more recent cases. Then Chase started telling them about the time House was babysitting Rachel and she swallowed a coin, causing House to act more than a bit strange to prevent Cuddy from finding out.

"Why would House be babysitting Cuddy's daughter?" Emma asked a confused and Chase innerly head-slapped himself. He had completely failed to tell Emma about House' and Cuddy's new relationship.

"Right, I completely forgot to tell you but House and Cuddy…they are kind of…together now, I guess." Chase said and Emma nearly swallowed on her wine.

"House and Cuddy? No way! I never thought she would ever give into him!" Emma exclaimed. "They seem to be pretty serious as well if Cuddy trusts House with Rachel. He is not exactly the friendly uncle type…" she added.

"I guess they are." Chase replied thoughtfully. "You should have seen them in the beginning. House was bursting with pride and Cuddy was so paranoid everyone was going to think she would grant House outrageous procedures for patients because he was her boyfriend." Chase laughed. "It was pretty hilarious, to be honest."

"I can imagine." Emma said, suddenly missing her crazy family at PPTH. Maybe she and Chase could go back at some point, just to visit, of course. "So, anything else I missed?"

"Well, Remy and Foreman decided to give it another go, after he apologized like a million times." Chase stated.

"Remy? Since when do you call her that?" Emma asked.

"Well, we actually became pretty good friends, so it became kind of weird calling her Thirteen." Chase explained.

"How is she anyway? Has she developed any further symptoms yet?" Emma asked, talking about the rare genetic disorder, Huntington's chorea, Remy suffered from.

"No, she hasn't. She actually started taking care of herself again, determined to push back the disease as far as possible. But her brother recently died of it." Chase said sadly causing a sad look on Emma's face, too.

They were so indulged in their conversation now, that neither of them noticed Mary Margaret and David had relocated to the living room.

* * *

"There is so much we missed." Mary Margaret stated sadly.

"Oh yeah, there is." David agreed. "But I am so proud of our little girl. And you shouldn't blame yourself, Mary Margaret, there was no other choice for us at the time. And we have her back now." He added, reading his wife's face perfectly and gently pulling his arms around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"She still loves him." Mary Margaret suddenly changed the subject. "Just look how happy she is since he arrived."

"He seems to be a good man. He has made mistakes in the past, but it is very obvious he still loves her, too. I'm sure they will work out there problems and find their way back to each other eventually. I know our little girl will finally find her happy ending." David smiled.

"Just like us." Mary Margaret said lovingly. "Sometimes, I still can't believe we finally have her back and here with us. After all these years, everything is finally falling into place."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Chase realized he should probably get going. Mary Margaret and David had already gone to bed, but Emma was still wide awake. When Chase announced he should probably go home, she offered to walk him home, insisting she could use some fresh air. He told her he could manage on his own, but stubborn as she was, she decided to join him on his way home anyway.

"You know, usually a gentleman walks his date to her door." Chase stated when they headed out of the building, towards his own apartment.

"Since when do I give a crap about traditions?" Emma asked mockingly. "And what makes you believe this was a date." She grinned cheekily.

"Well, I met your parents, which is kind of a big deal." Chase rambled. "So this wasn't a date?" he asked, disappointed.

"Of course it was, silly. I was just mocking you." Emma laughed. "Unless you didn't want it to be a date."

"You already know the answer to that, Ally." Chase grinned. "So, your parents seem really nice."

"They seemed to really like you, as well. They were very thrilled to meet you, you know, they have been worried for a while, I would never find my happy ending here in Storybrooke, they are so afraid of holding me back." Emma explained.

"So you do think we can be happy again?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I think we could be. But we will have to take things slow, this time. We have both changed and I also have Henry to worry about now. I know he wants me to be happy, but I can't let him down again." She explained.

"I understand, and I would like to try to make it up to you." Chase said, just as they arrived at his apartment building. They stopped before the door and looked at each other for a moment. Then, Chase cleared his throat.

"I know we just agreed to take things slow, but do you think it would be very outrageous if I kissed you goodbye, now?" he asked carefully.

"Kissing on the first date, Dr. Chase, that does sound a bit outrageous to me." She mocked and started giggling. "I guess it's your lucky day because I think I like outrageous." She moved closer to him.

"When they were only inches apart, Chase cupped her cheek with his and and looked at her for a moment, taking in all her features, thinking just how much he missed her.

Emma just looked right back into his eyes, lost in her own thoughts.

Chase moved even closer, closing his eyes and softly brushing his lips to hers. When his lips met hers, her eyes fluttered shut and she responded almost immediately, softly leaning into the kiss.

After a moment of moving in perfect sync, Chase softly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, praying he was not going too far, but she willing opened her mouth and granted him entrance. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer, unwilling of ever letting him go. As their tongues moved together, Chase slipped his second arm around her waist, pulling her further towards him.

They broke apart a few moments later, both desperate for air but unwilling to let go of one another. They stared into each other's eyes, still processing what had just happened.

Emma gave him another soft peck on his lips before breaking their embrace and stating: "I should probably go. See you soon?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely" Chase grinned. He wanted to kiss her again, so badly, but he also knew he would probably not be able to keep his promise on taking things slow, if they continued kissing like that. He unlocked his door and went inside, as Emma was turning around, walking back to her own home.

* * *

 **Next chapter, you'll get some really cute Emma and Chase moments!**

* * *

 ** _Please review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, funny story... I have been doing a lot of writing and this is kind of a big chapter, so I really couldn't wait until the weekend to post it. I hope you enjoy this little pick me up in the middle of the week and I hope it leaves you more excited for the weekend! I really love this one and I hope you do, too!**

 **Please, please, please review and let me know what you think, reviews have gotten a bit fewer again, although I appreaciate all your support and couldn't be more grateful! So please, keep up your reviews and tell me what you think about this one, I think it is my favorite chapter so far, although we have some big things coming up. I can't wait for Regina to make an appearance actually, even though it will have to wait for a couple more chapters.**

 **Also remember I have changed some details here and there, House and Cuddy never moved in together, unfortunately, and Emma had Henry at 18, not 17, I just figured it fits better like that.**

 **BTW, I really love glee, so I thought it would be fun to include some of it, especially since Jennifer Morrison helped producing the first season!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House or Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

It had been a week since the kiss and so far, everything was going well for Emma and Chase. They had seen each other a couple of times, even though nothing more but some innocent pecks on the cheek or on the lips had happened since that night. Usually they met up for lunch during their breaks, so Chase hadn't seen much of Henry all week. He knew Emma was still somewhat hesitant to let them bond, before she knew where their relationship was going and weather they were able to make it last this time.

When they met up, they more or less only talked about their current lives, Chase telling stories about the ER and Emma telling him things about her cases at the police station. They both still avoided having those deep conversations about the past, knowing Granny's was not the right place to talk about such delicate things. They knew they would have to have these conversations eventually but wanted to enjoy the lightness of things for a moment.

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon and Chase had gotten off work earlier than usual due to a lack of patients at the hospital. He hadn't talked to Remy on the phonne for over a week, so he decided to call her, as he realized he hadn't even told her about his reunion with Emma/Allison, yet, figuring a text would not be the right way to do so.

"Hey there, stranger!" Remy answered her cell phone cheerfully. "I was starting to wonder when you were gonna call!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I have been quiet busy, I've been meaning to call you for a couple of days." Chase apologized.

"Ahh, I see, you've been busy hooking up with all the hot nurses already." Remy teased.

"Well, actually just the opposite, I haven't even really talked to any of them, yet." Chase laughed.

"You know I'm just mocking you."She said, knowing better than anyone that his intentions of becoming a better man were very genuine. "So, have you made any friends, yet?"

"You sound like my mom after my first day of kindergarten." Chase complained. "But actually, I have made quite the discovery."

"Now you're making me curious." Remy exclaimed. "Stop being so mysterious and spill, I haven't got all day, you know."

"Well, actually, I... kind of ran into Allison, she.. well...she lives here. And I swear to you, I didn't even know about it. We...just... ran into each other a week ago. She goes by Emma now, though." Chase said.

"You're kidding, right?" Remy asked, not believing what she just heard. "You spent a year trying to figure out where she went and now, that you finally decide to move on, you just run into her? And what's with the name thing?"

"Well, you know Allison never met her parents, she grew up in foster care. She actually discovered her parents were living here in Storybrooke and they finally made up as she was in a similar situation as they were when they gave her up." Chase told her, intentionally missing the part of Emma's parents being Prince Charming and Snow White, of course.

"So you have been talking? And what do you mean by 'similar situation? God, Rob, you should stop talking in riddles." Remy was slightly annoyed. Men just needed to start Talking instead of trusting women to always ask the right questions.

"Yeah, we have been talking and I think we're good now. And well, Ally had a son, when she was 17 but gave him up because she was convinced she couldn't give him the life and future he deserved. She became a doctor for him. With Ally's parents it was pretty much the same. They were facing many… struggles when she was born, so they thought she was better off without them." Telling the story was hard without confessing Emma's magic to Remy, but that was not something to spill to someone over the phone. "I don't really know the full story, either, but I know they are good now." he quickly excused himself, knowing Remy wasn't going to buy it otherwise."Her parents are really nice, though, they have become a real family."

"You've met her parents? Do they know you were married?"

"It's a small town, everybody knows everybody here. But yes, they know. As does her son." Chase confessed.

"And they are okay with that? I mean, your marriage didn't end very well." Remy said.

"Ally and I are good now. There is no bad blood between us and her parents know the story but they trust Ally to make the right decision."

"So, has anything else happened between you?" Remy asked suggestively, knowing it was unlikely for Chase not to pursue any romantic relationship with his ex-wife, especially considering he had tried to find her for a year to try and make it up to her.

"Well… we may have kissed once." Chase confessed reluctantly. "But we decided to take things slow, not rush into anything this time."

"You actually talked about your relationship! God, Robert, you have to start telling me everything, not just little bits and pieces!" Remy exclaimed, slightly annoyed but happy that everything seemed to work out for Chase.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm glad to have her back, and I really do believe we can work things out this time." He said. "It still seems so unreal, though. Like it is too good to be true and I just don't want to mess it up."

"Well, sometimes, fate just finds its way when we least expect it. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid this time!"

They continued to chat for a while longer, with Chase telling Remy a bit more about Storybrooke and his work in the ER, confessing it was slightly dull at times, as there was really nothing ever happening in Strorybrooke. Remy went on to fill Chase in on the latest gossip at PPTH and of course updating him on her relationship with Foreman, which was still going well, as well as House's relationship with Cuddy. It was still a bit surprising for Chase that things between Cuddy and House were really working out after they spent years teasing and annoying each other. They had even decided to move in together, which also came as a shock to Chase, who never figured House was capable of having an adult relationship but he actually seemed to be serious about it, even making an effort to bond with Cuddy's daughter, Rachel and staying off his drugs for his newfound family. It seemed like House was finally growing up.

The conversation was eventually interrupted by a ring at his doorbell. Chase looked through the peep hole and saw Emma standing in front of his door. Quickly ending the phone call and promising to call Remy as soon as possible, he opened the door and greeted Emma with a smile.

"Hey there, I thought you might want to grab coffee and take a little walk." Emma offered, smiling at him.

"I would love to, just let me grab my jacket and we can be right off." He agreed happily.

They entered Granny's together about five minutes later, Chase ordering his usual coffee and Emma requesting a hot chocolate with cinnamon as always. Granny gave them a knowing look when she handed them their cups but didn't say anything about the budding romance between them that almost everyone in Storybrooke had noticed by now.

When they headed out the door, they made their way towards the park.

"So, how was your day?" Emma asked curiously. "Anything interesting in the ER?" She had to admit, she missed being a doctor lately. Sometimes, being tough could get really exhausting.

"It's been pretty quiet." Chase replied. "We had a car accident in, but the driver only needed some stiches and was good to go."

"Have you had anything interesting since you started working here?" she questioned.

"Not really, it's definitely nothing like working with House." Chase said, knowing she would understand what he meant.

"The ER can definitely get a bit dull sometimes." Emma agreed knowingly. "It's nothing compared to the thrill you get, working in diagnostics."

"But I think that's why I like it, actually. It feels like I can finally be myself again, without having to prove myself to House with everything I say." He confessed. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, I do. I liked being a doctor. Being sheriff is not so bad, either, but it can get a bit exhausting, chasing bad guys. And interrogations are the worst, I swear. It is so frustrating, criminals are real idiot." Emma complained.

"You could always come to the ER with me for a day. You know, get some good old doctor vibes back." Chase offered with a large grin on his face.

"You know, I may even take you up on that sometime." Emma smiled.

"Why did you decide to become sheriff anyway? I mean, you could have just worked at the hospital, too. They would have taken you with open arms, really." Chase asked curiously.

"It's really silly, actually. It started out as a competition, somewhat. The former sheriff, Graham, and I had a little…thing, when I first came to town. Regina was still working against us, trying to prevent us from breaking the curse. She killed Graham and wanted to appoint one of her minions as sheriff to gain more control, so I ran against him and won." Emma explained.

"Oh, I'm... sorry. Regina certainly was evil back then." He said, not knowing exactly what to say about Graham's death.

"Don't be, I hardly knew him." Emma quickly said, not wanting him to feel bad. "And she was pretty bad, but she has changed. She proved that to us many times. Her love for Robin Hood really has changed her. I'm just praying nothing will come along and try to destroy her happiness this time." She confessed, knowing the death of her former love, Daniel, had pushed her off the edge last time.

"It's funny how friendships develop sometimes." Chase said.

"Well, I certainly would have never guessed you would confine in Thirteen, of all people."

"Really, why is that?" he questioned curiously.

"She seems to run away from her own problems, I wouldn't have guessed she would be so open to other people's problems if she chooses to ignore her own." Emma explained, trying not to insult Thirteen as much as possible.

"I think, in the beginning, that was exactly the point. By helping me deal with my problems, she could distract herself from her own ones. Eventually, we just got to know each other better and just started to enjoy spending time together. We even started to binge watch glee and our constant humming of 'Don't Stop Believin'' inspired House to start watching it, too. Now, he gives everyone the most ridiculous Glee references every time he can." He laughed, remembering the moment they discovered House watching the show. Emma joined in, remembering watching the first couple of episodes with Chase, who had been a fan since the very first episode. She had enjoyed it, too, but never really continued watching after she left.

"I get why he likes it." She replied. "Maybe I should catch up on it, some time."

"Definitely! I swear, it's become even better. I'll watch with you, if you want me to." He said eagerly. Emma smiled, finding his obsession with the show cute.

"I'd like that." She grinned. "But anyway, you were just telling me about your friendship with Thirteen and I'd really like to hear the end of that story."

"Alright, so Remy has really changed, too. She started facing her demons and coming to terms with the disease, now that she is facing a future with Foreman. It is not easy for her, figuring out what she wants, but Foreman is really supportive. We kind of all started looking out for each other, I think Taub really does feel excluded these days." Chase said.

"It's good she has finally come to terms with it. I understand how hard it is, dealing with Huntington's. I think it can be especially hard when you are in a relationship, though. The thought of putting the burden of taking care of me when I am not in control of my body anymore and the decision of whether or not I want to have kids would be impossible." Emma mumbled, trying to put herself in Remy's shoes.

"That's her main problem, too. She knows she wants to have kids, but she doesn't want to burden them with watching their mother die slowly but inevitably. She has gone through it and doesn't want it to happen to anyone else." He sighed. "There really is no right or wrong in this, that's what makes the choice so impossible." He smiled sadly. "We should be talking about happier things, now, don't you think? It's been a lot of death in this conversation so far."

"You're right." Emma agreed.

"So, I've been noticing, you always get hot chocolate with cinnamon, these days. How did that start, exactly?" he really did wonder that. She always used to have loads of coffee, never passing up on a cup, but here, he hadn't even seen her have one, yet.

"I don't even really know myself." Emma laughed. "I guess I just wanted to try something new and it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"So, no more coffee?"

"Well, I don't hate it, but I haven't had any in a while, either." She admitted.

They continued their conversation for a while and started making plans for dinner the coming weekend. Eventually, they made their way to the shipyard, just when the sun started to set. They just stood there for a while, watching the sun slowly disappearing into the even surface of the ocean.

Chase carefully wrapped an arm around Emma shoulder, quickly looking at her to see her reaction. She caught his gaze and they looked each other in the eye for a moment, silently smiling at each other. Then, Emma arms slung around his waist, and her head came to rest on his shoulder and they just stood there, holding each other.

The sun was almost gone from the horizon, when Emma turned her head to look at Chase again. He captured her look once again and her gaze fell onto his lips, suggestively. Despite the disappearing light from the sun, he didn't miss her look and it was all he needed, so he slowly leaned in further and pressed his lips to hers. She responded immediately, pulling him in closer, her lips moving against his.

They continued kissing for a while, until the sun had disappeared completely. When they broke apart eventually, Chase took Emma's hand into his own, almost possessively as he asked with a cheeky grin: "I happen to have a couple of Glee DVD's, care to watch some with me?"

She grinned back. "It would be a pleasure." She replied and they started walking back to Chase's apartment, hand in hand.

* * *

 _Next chapter we'll have the glee marathon and some more Chase and Remy._

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I won't even say anything... I just couldn't wait to post again... And since I'm sick, I don't have anything better to do than write all day, so I'm even faster with writing than usual.**

 **It's funny, before I could never stick to updating schedules because I never had anything ready, now I can't stick to one because I have too much done! This story just flows so easily, even though it's going into a different direction than I originally intended to. But whatever, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer. Still don't own House or Once Upon a Time. Glee's not mine either, of course.**

* * *

Chapter 7

They had settled down on Chase's couch, homemade pizza in the oven and about to turn on the TV. Emma had insisted they needed to have pizza for a proper tv show marathon and since there weren't any good delivery services in Storybrooke, she had suggested making their own dough and putting whatever they could find in Robert's fridge on it. A seductive smell already filled the room and it was safe to say Chase couldn't wait to taste the pizza.

The DVD was all set up and Emma had just taken the pizza out of the oven, cut it in slices and put it on a large plate. Then she went back to the living room and put the pizza on the table before sitting down next to Chase, who started the DVD.

They had decided to start with the first season since it had been years since Emma watched the show and Chase never grew tired of watching the very beginnings of his favorite show.

Chase hungrily grabbed a slice of pizza, and bit into it enthusiastically.

"Wow, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, letting out a small moan.

Emma took a bite as well and agreed: "It is pretty good."

They fell into a comfortable silence, munching on their pizza, watching the show and laughing about every three minutes about something that was happening on the screen.

At some point, Chases arm had come around Emma's shoulders and she started leaning in to him more and more, eventually ending up leaning against him completely with both of his arms wrapped around her, hands resting on her belly.

During the fifth episode, Chase noticed Emma was fast asleep, when she didn't join in his giggles any more. Considering what to do for a moment, he picked her up and lay her down on his bed, covering her with his blanket before changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth.

He considered just laying down on the bed beside her, it wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before, but then he remembered their agreement on taking things slow and lay down on the couch with a sigh. He wished he could just join her in his bed, cuddling up to her like he used to, but he understood things just couldn't go back to the way they were, not with everything that happened.

When Emma stirred in bed the next morning, she had to take a moment to remember where she was. She turned around in bed, curiously checking if the other side was occupied. She felt disappointment rising in her chest when she realized Chase wasn't lying beside her. Sighing, she got out of bed, tiptoeing around the apartment, eventually finding Chase sound asleep on the couch.

Not wanting to wake him, she decided to head to the kitchen, where she gathered all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. She also checked the cupboards for cinnamon and some chocolate and when she found some, she decided today would be the day Robert would be introduced to hot cocoa with cinnamon.

She prepared the batter for the pancakes and set a pot of milk on the stove to heat up and melt the chocolate in.

20 minutes later, a sweet smell of a mixture of cinnamon and chocolate filled the entire apartment and Chase sleepily entered the kitchen, just as Emma put the last pancake on the tower. His face lit up when he saw her creation.

"You made breakfast!" he beamed.

"Yep, didn't wanna wake you so I thought I spoil you a bit." Emma smiled. Wordlessly, he went up to her and pulled her into a hug, gently kissing the top of her head. Emma's smile grew wider when she inhaled is familiar smell.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered softly, causing her to blush.

"Good morning." She whispered back. They just stood there hugging for a while, until Emma's stomach growled. Chase let go off her and let out a small laugh.

"Maybe we should eat." He suggested.

"I guess you're right." Emma said, putting the plate with the pancakes in the middle of the table, followed by the two cups of hot chocolate.

"I made some hot chocolate." She said with a grin. "With extra cinnamon." She added.

"Ha, want me to understand your addiction, huh?" he mocked.

"It's not an addiction! It is simply a beverage I happen to enjoy a lot." She argued.

When Chase took his first sip, he had to admit it tasted a bit funny but the more he drank of it, the more he seemed to enjoy it, causing Emma to grin triumphantly.

"Get it know?" she asked.

"I think I do." He laughed.

An hour later, the pancakes where gone, their cups where empty and their stomachs full.

"I guess, I should go. My parents are probably getting worried, I haven't told them where I am." Emma said.

"Hiding something from your parents, Miss Swan?" Chase mocked. A guilty look spread on Emma's face.

"Well no, but we didn't exactly have plans for last night, I just didn't text them where I am." She defended herself.

"Hey, you know I was just mocking you." He grinned as he walked her to the door.

Without giving things a second thought, Emma wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and captured his lips with a kiss. The kiss took him by surprise, up until now, he had always been the one to kiss her. Happily he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Quickly, the kiss became more passionate than their previous ones, which had all been soft and slow.

Before she even knew what was going on, Emma was pressed up against the door, lips moving against Chase's hungrily. She slipped a hand under his shirt, tracing his firm, defined abs with her fingers. As she did so, she could feel Chase smiling against her lips slightly.

They broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. Emma struggled to gather her thoughts but managed to say: "I should probably go now." 'Before we end up in bed' she added in her mind and blew another soft peck to his lips before leaving the apartment and heading home.

* * *

When she unlocked the door to the loft, she was met by her father's worried face.

David knew Emma wasn't a kid anymore and didn't have to tell them where she was going, but it was unlike her to just disappear for the night. He knew she could take care of herself but in Storybrooke, you just never know what's about to happen.

"Emma, where have you been all night!" David exclaimed. "We have been worrying sick for you!"

"Sorry dad, Robert and I had a little glee marathon and I fell asleep on the couch." Emma explained apologetically.

"Thank god, I swear I was about to gather a search party for you!" David said.

"Dad, I can take care of myself. I just forgot to text you where I am." Emma assured him.

"So, you've stayed at Robert's, huh?" he gave her a suggesting look. "Anything you wanna tell me about."

"DAD! Nothing happened, I swear. And even if it did, I am an adult!" Emma said, outraged.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I know, you don't have to tell me anything. But if you want to get married again, it would be nice if you could tell us first." He grinned.

"We are not getting remarried, dad. We don't even know what this is between us, yet."

"Well, what do you want it to be, Emma? Because I think, Robert would not be opposed to a relationship." David smirked.

"I'm not opposed to one, either, dad. I know I still love him, I'm just scared we are going to fall back into old habits." Emma confessed to her father.

"He seems very genuine about his feelings for you, Emma. Don't make him wait too long because you're scared of losing him again. Don't waste precious time, you have said yourself, he has changed and he is not under the influence of your old boss anymore." David advised.

"I guess you're right. I can't keep my distance and refuse to put labels on things forever. It won't get any clearer than it is right now." Emma agreed.

"Good girl." David said, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled into his shoulder. "And we are actually going out for dinner on Saturday."

"That's great, Emma! I'm glad you found someone you are happy with."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase was thinking hard about where he could take Emma for dinner. There were no good places in Storybrooke, except for Granny's but he wanted their date to be special and they went to Granny's every day, so that wouldn't do. Not able to think of a place to take her, he decided to call Remy for help.

"Hey there." She greeted him, when she picked up the phone.

"Remy, I need your help! I am taking Ally out for dinner on Saturday and I have no idea where to take her!" he said desperately. "I want it to be special, yet not too formal." He added.

"Actually, I know just the place for you. There is this new restaurant just outside of Boston, Eric took me there a couple of weeks ago, when we went to Boston over the weekend. It is a small Italian place, but the food is amazing." Remy advised. "I'll get you the address."

"Thanks, Remy, that sounds perfect!" Chase said happily.

"So, what have you two been up to yesterday?" Remy asked curiously.

"Well, we got coffee and just walked around for a bit, watched the sunset, made some homemade pizza and had a glee marathon. She fell asleep on the couch last night, so we had breakfast this morning to." Chase filled her in.

"Has anything else happened?" Remy demanded.

"We kissed a couple of times." Chase admitted. "But other than that, we haven't done anything. We agreed to take things slow this time. He haven't even slept in the same bed last night."

"Well, it's a start." Remy said reassuringly. "It'll work out, I'm sure."

"Well, let's hope it does." Chase sighed.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, are you gonna come down here for my birthday next month?" she asked. "You can bring Allison, if you want to."

"I'll come, definitely. But I don't know if bringing Ally would be a good idea. I will have to talk to her about that. I don't know if she is up to meeting everyone." Chase said.

"Sure, I'd understand if she doesn't want to come. But please tell her she is very welcome! And I think Eric, Wilson and Cuddy would be very happy to see her, they've been such good friends before she left." Remy said.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Listen, I have to go, I gotta get to work soon." Chase excused himself.

"Okay, talk to you soon." Remy said and they hung up.

He was looking forward to Remy's birthday and he would love to bring Emma but he wasn't sure she would be thrilled to come along. For him, it would be nice seeing everyone again but for her, it would probably bring back many memories she'd rather forget.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is the date, duh. Also there's a little surprise coming up. See if you can guess! Let me know in the REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Very excited about this one! Also, I wanted to adress something someone commented! It said Henry should be included more in this story, since he is a very important part of Emma's life and I completely agree! I haven't even noticed that Henry has been absent for a while now, but I promise, he is going to appear a lot more, starting next chapter! This one is all about Emma and Chase again with loads of relationship development, I love writing chapters like this so much! Also, someone has been very correct about an old friend making an appearance!**

 **At this point, I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story, it's already been a huge journey for me, in under two weeks, I have written almost 20,000 words, which really is a lot for me, and you are an important part of my motivation! I already have my next story planned out, it will be a regular OUAT story, with Captain Swan pairing, because I DO love these two, I just felt like I needed to give this crossover a chance, since it is something I would certainly LOVE to read! I am also thinking about finally continuing my old NCIS fics, even though it has been a very long time since I started those.**

 **Anyway, do you think you can get this chapter to 5 reviews? You would make my day! And PLEASE DO TELL me what you want to see happen next!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or House!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was Saturday afternoon and so far, the evening was going great. Emma had dressed up in a pretty, strapless dress that gathered around her waist with a black band and finished with a flowy skirt that ended just above her knees. She had paired the dress with simple black heels.

Chase wore a casual suit with a dark blue tie and white dress shirt. He couldn't stop admiring Emma though, she looked absolutely stunning.

Remy had sent Chase a link to the website of the restaurant and he had looked at some photos before deciding the place was absolutely perfect, so he called and made their reservation.

Chase had picked Emma up at six that night and they arrived at the small Italian restaurant in the suburbs of Boston around seven. They had chatted throughout the whole journey, time flying by. It amazed Emma how easy being with him had become, even though it had only been a bit over two weeks since their reunion, yet, they were as comfortable as ever around each other.

She told him stories about Henry, her parents and he listened carefully, taking in every single detail about her life in the past year. In return, he talked about work, some of their old friends and his sister, who she learned had complained about his infrequent visits to his home country of Australia.

When they entered the restaurant, they were immediately greeted by a friendly waiter taking their names and leading them to a table in the back of the room, lighting a candle and handing them their menus.

Emma eventually ordered a veggy pasta while Chase went for spaghetti carbonara. The food was everything Remy had promised and they both enjoyed every single bite of it. When they had finally finished their food, Chase tried to talk Emma into getting desert but she insisted she was too full to eat any more. Eventually Emma agreed on sharing a portion of panna cotta with him, after Chase had put on his most seductive smile for her.

She ended up not regretting agreeing to desert, the panna cotta had possible been even better than the rest of the food.

Chase had just paid the bill and they got ready to leave when familiar, sandy haired man entered the restaurant with a blond woman. Emma and Robert where far to wrapped up in looking at each other while getting ready to leave but the man almost instantly spotted Chase with his date, at first not able to see her the blond woman's face but thinking her hair looked suspiciously like Cameron's.

Wordlessly, Wilson grabbed Sam's hand and led her over to the table in the back, where Chase was just putting on his jacket after playfully helping Emma into her own coat.

"Robert." He greeted, smiling at the younger doctor. "…and… Allison! What a surprise to see you here!"

Emma gasped for a moment. She absolutely didn't expect Wilson to just show up at the restaurant but her face lit up after a moment of shock, happy to see him.

Chase shot Emma a quick look, unsure about her reaction but when he saw her smiling, he looked back at Wilson. Before he could say anything though, Emma had pulled Wilson into a hug and said: "James, it so good to see you! How have you been? Who's your date?"

Chase smiled at Wilson, too, greeting him after Allison and Wilson broke apart.

"Allison, Robert, this is Sam, my…girlfriend." He said with a moment of hesitation, not sure about mentioning the fact she was also his ex-wife, deciding against it despite the fact Chase and Cameron seemed to be in a similar situation right now.

"Sam, these are Allison Cameron and Robert Chase. They both used to work on House's team" Wilson introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Emma said politely, not bothering to correct Wilson, not in the mood to fill them in on the name situation.

"I see you two are back together?" Wilson half asked, half stated, shooting a short glance on Emma and Chase's linked hands.

"Umm, yeah, we are." Emma confirmed, not giving Chase a moment to say anything but causing a big smile to spread on his face.

"Anyway, we don't want to keep you from your meal any longer. I'm sure we'll find some other time to catch up. But James…please don't tell anyone about seeing us, alright?" Emma said, not wanting to tell the story of their reunion right now, knowing it would probably take the entire evening and not wanting the news to spread around the entire hospital, even though neither of them worked there any more, obviously. It was just nobody's business.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me. Have a good night." Wilson said.

"Thank you." Emma smiled thankfully, giving Wilson another quick hug before they passed Wilson and Sam, heading for Chase's car.

"Well, this was awkward." Chase said, once they were in the car.

"Yeah, kind of, but it was kind of nice seeing him. He has always been a good friend." Allison reassured him. Of all the people from PPTH, Wilson was definitely the one she trusted the most.

"So, we are back together, huh?" Chase asked anxiously, replaying the word's she had just said to Wilson in his head,

"Well yeah, what else would you call it?" Emma stated. She knew they hadn't talked about what their relationship was just yet, but for her, telling Wilson they were back together felt like the right thing to do. She knew, Chase wanted to be with her, he was just scared to push her away again by rushing things, so it ultimately felt like her decision to confirm their relationship status.

"I don't know…it's just... in the past, you have always been…hesitant about a relationship. I just thought… you weren't ready to but labels on it, yet." He stuttered.

"It is different this time, Robert. I have grown up, I'm not just looking for a sex friend anymore. What we've been doing these past weeks…spending time together…it felt good and I want things to work out this time, there is no point in denying what's going to happen anyway. Just because we are in a relationship, doesn't mean we have to rush anything. Saying we are just friends until we end up in bed together, which we both know is going to happen sooner or later anyways, would be lying to ourselves and everyone we care about, because we both know this is far more than friendship." Emma explained softly.

"Well then, girlfriend, would you like to come back to my apartment with me and watch some episodes of glee?" Chase asked, not able to whip the large, happy grin off his face.

"I would love to." Emma smiled happily, placing a soft kiss on Robert's cheek across the car.

* * *

They lay cuddled up on Chase's couch, occasionally exchanging a kiss, holding hands the entire time and laughing together at the hilarious moments of the show. Their previously still cautious attitude towards each other, both afraid of overstepping a line, has been dropped, as they both felt like officially confirming their relationship to someone for the first time had shifted their behavior towards each other, putting them in full-on couple mode, not afraid about displaying their affection to one another.

Like last time they did a glee marathon, Emma drifted off to sleep eventually, with Chase once again carrying her across the apartment to his bed. This time, though, she stirred when he put her down on the bed, sleepily reaching for his hand and whispering: "Don't leave."

"I'll be right back, I promise." Chase said, blowing a soft kiss to her forehead before going to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

Meanwhile, Emma took off her dress, figuring it was not very comfortable to sleep in and settled back under the covers in her underwear.

When Chase came back, he wordlessly slipped under the covers and Emma immediately crept up closer to his warmth.

"Hold me?" she whispered and Robert did as she ordered, frowning for a moment when his hands came in touch with the naked skin of her stomach, slightly realizing she had taken off her dress.

Despite the short moment of shock, he pulled her in closer, kissing her softly. She responded instantly, moving his lips against his, sleepiness forgotten, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

She made it very hard for Robert to control his emotions, feeling incredibly turned on by the beautiful woman in his bed, kissing him while only wearing her underwear.

The kiss grew more and more heated, until Emma was practically lying on top of him, burying her hands in his hair, while trailing kisses down his jawline and neck.

They were battling for dominance, with Chase eventually flipping them over, which resulted in Emma letting out a small surprised squeal before slipping her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abs with her hands. She grabbed the hem of his shirt again, lips never leaving his, and moved to pull it over his head, which he willingly assisted with.

When her hands moved down to his boxers, though, he stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he gasped breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She deeply looked him in the eye before capturing his lips again, resuming her previous actions, pulling down his boxers while his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer, if that was possible.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her possessively. She smiled happily, remembering last night's events while carefully turning around in his arms, cautious not to wake him.

Her best efforts weren't successful though, a few moments after she turned over he stirred, slowly opening his eyes, smiling when he saw her looking at him with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered, pulling her in for a kiss, still sleepy from the lack of sleep he had been getting due to last night's actions. They had been wrapped up in each other until the early morning hours, teasing and pleasuring one another in every way imaginable.

"Good morning handsome." She responded in between little kisses, eventually settling her head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Last night was…" she started, looking for the right word.

"Magical." He completed her sentence, softly and lovingly smiling at her.

"It was." She agreed, snuggling closer to him. "I missed you, you know?" she asked.

"I missed YOU! I regretted not coming with you every day for the past year." He confessed. "If I hadn't been so stupid, we would still be married."

"The past year has been hard." She agreed. "But we are together now, that's all that counts." She added, softly kissing him.

"But I broke your trust. I lied to you and chose House over you." Chase disagreed, still hating himself for his previous actions.

"And you have suffered enough for that." Emma added, not wanting him to feel bad. "Besides, if I hadn't left, I would have never met my parents and my son."

"But it would have spared us a lot of heartbreak."

"It's okay, Robert, you don't have to blame yourself for everything. I have my family now and I got you back, I couldn't be happier and everyone makes mistakes, it's human. The important thing is that we moved past it." She said, capturing his lips with another kiss, trying to make him feel better, knowing there was no point in moping about past mistakes forever. When their lips broke apart, she softly rested her head on his chest, hugging his waist.

"Thank you, Ally." He whispered, tucking her head under his chin. "For forgiving me." He added, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible, just enjoying being able to hold her for a moment.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter some more talking, a few important questions and some Henry and Mary Margaret, with a small appearance by Regina!_**

 ** _BTW I love being able to tell you what's next because I'm so prepared that I have chapters written in advance!_**

* * *

 **5 Reviews? Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Very fun chapter heading your way and it has everything I promised, some Henry, a fun Regina moment, mother-daughter bonding time and of course some Emma and Chase! I hope you like it as much as I do!**

 **Also, thank you for getting me 5 reviews on last chapter! Since I asked for 5 last time, can you give me 7 on this one? THAT would really make my day, especially since it would be the highest number of reviews this story has gotten so far (I'm a bit spoiled from my NCIS fictions, sorry about that).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House or OUAT.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Chase stated when they were sitting at the dining table, having breakfast. Emma was wearing Robert's oversized sleeping shirt, while he was only in his boxers, so it was safe to say they were both enjoying the view of one another.

"What is it?" Emma smiled.

"Well, Remy's birthday is in a couple of weeks and I promised I would come to celebrate with her. She said I could bring you, but I wasn't sure you'd want to come, considering you would be seeing everyone." Robert said, watching her closely.

Emma just sat there, thinking for a moment, weighing her options. On the one hand, she would like to see everyone again, on the other hand she felt like she had changed so much over the past year, it might be difficult to blend in with a group of doctors again. So eventually, ignoring her doubts and thrilled Chase wanted her there with him despite the comments from House they knew they'd be getting, she said "I think I would like to go. I mean, nobody would have to know I'm Emma now, not even you call me that. They have been my family when I had nobody else, so I think it would be good to see them."

"Really?" Robert certainly didn't expect her to agree so easily.

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Umm…so… where are we going to stay for the time we are there?" Emma asked, avoiding asking for their old apartment directly, but Chase understood what she really wanted to know.

"I haven't sold the apartment." He confessed. "I just couldn't. And I figured I would be going back to see everyone occasionally, so… I saw no need for selling it. It's pretty much the same like when you left, so we could stay there, if you don't mind."

"That's great, I always DID love the apartment! And I don't mind staying there, you have to admit, the mattress was to kill for." She grinned cheekily.

"I do miss that bed a lot." He grinned back, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"So, that's settled then." Emma said. "But I actually have something to ask you, too. "She stated.

"You know Mr. Gold, right?" Emma asked. When Robert nodded, she continued. "Well, he is looking for his son, Bealfire, or whatever his name is in this world. He was able to locate him in New York City and he asked me to come and look for him, since I'm pretty good at finding people. He said I could bring whoever I wanted, so I was wondering if you'd like to come with us? Henry's coming, too."

"Sure, I won't pass up on a free trip to New York, especially not with you, but are you sure Gold's gonna be okay with it?" Robert asked, feeling slightly unsure about going on a trip with Mr. Gold, whom he had only briefly met a couple of times.

"Well, he wants to find his son and I'm his best chance for that, so he will have to accept my conditions." Emma laughed.

"Well then, I would love to come." He said. "When are we going?"

"Next weekend, probably."

After breakfast they watched some more glee, both enjoying a cup of hot cocoa (with cinnamon, of course), happy about being able to relax and spend a lazy Sunday together, snuggling, kissing and just not caring about the rest of the world.

* * *

Emma arrived home in the late afternoon, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a college hoodie she had borrowed from Chase, not really in the mood to put her dress back on.

"Ah, Emma fancy seeing you again. Long time no see." Her mother teased when she entered the apartment. "I'm guessing your date went well, considering we haven't seen you in 24 hours?"

"It did." Emma said casually, knowing Mary Margaret wouldn't let her off the hook that easily, which didn't stop her from trying anyway.

"I want details. Sit down and spill." Her mother ordered.

"Well, we went to a little Italian restaurant right outside Boston, where we actually ended up running into an old friend, James Wilson, who also works at PPTH and happens to be House's best friend. Then we went back to Robert's apartment, where we watched some episodes of glee and I fell asleep on the couch again. This morning we woke up pretty late, and he invited me to go to Princeton for Remy's birthday with him and I asked him to come to New York with me, Gold and Henry next weekend. After breakfast we watched some more glee until I went home." Emma explained.

"And sleep was all you did, huh?" Mary Margaret asked cheekily.

"MOM! I'm not going to talk to you about that!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, that was all I needed to know." Her mother grinned. "So you did sleep with him. How was it?"

"Like I just said, you are my mother and I am not going to talk to you about those kind of things. Besides, we were married, remember? It's not a big deal!" Emma said, slightly embarrassed.

"You are also divorced, so it kind of is a big deal." Mary Margaret said casually.

"I'm still not talking to you about this. Far too awkward!"

"Well, okay, it was worth a try and you're an adult, I guess I can trust you to make the right decision." Mary Margaret grinned. "So, he is coming to New York?"

"Yeah, he is, luckily. Makes traveling with Gold far less awkward." Emma said.

"And you're going back to Princeton, too? Even though you'll probably be seeing all of your old colleagues?"

"Yes. I can't avoid it forever and especially with Remy, things are delicate since she doesn't have forever because of her disease, so I might regret not spending time with her when I had the chance. Besides, Princeton was my home and these people were like a family to me." Emma emphasized.

"I'm glad you're going. I think it'll be good for you to see your old friends again! Are you taking Henry with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, I don't think so." Emma responded. "I don't think a party with a bunch of doctors is going to be fun for him and I don't want to explain everything to House. But I'm looking forward to seeing everyone."

"So, where are you staying?"

"Robert hasn't sold our old apartment when he moved, so we're going to stay there." Emma answered.

"And you are okay with that. It does carry a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"It does, but all of Princeton is full of memories, so it doesn't really matter. Maybe I can talk Robert into visiting the team at the hospital for a day, I would love to help with a case, actually." Emma told her mother.

"You do miss it, don't you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I do, I loved being a doctor, but I just couldn't work with House anymore, not after what happened. But now, I feel like a day of my old life couldn't hurt. I loved saving lives." Emma confessed.

"You could always start working at the hospital here." Mary Margaret suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same. There is no diagnostics department here and I don't think it would be a good idea for Robert and I to work together. Besides, Storybrooke needs me as Sheriff." Emma argued. She loved working with Chase, but she felt like being on the same team as him had been the beginning of the end last time, so she didn't want to risk that again. Their relationship had worked well when she was in the ER and he was a surgeon, but the second they started working on House's department again, the problems started to pile up, ultimately resulting in their divorce.

"Well then, maybe you can just volunteer from time to time. They're always happy about volunteers and I'm sure they'll appreciate your skills." Mary Margaret smiled encouraging.

"I think I'd like that." Emma said, checking her watch. "Anyway, I promised to pick up Henry at six, so Regina can go out with Robin. I'll still have to tell him about our trip to New York next weekend." Emma said.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He never got out of Storybrooke much." Mary Margaret said while Emma quickly headed to her room to change into jeans at a shirt, grabbing her red leather jacket on her way out.

"I'll be back soon." She promised.

"I'll make some dinner, so we can eat when you and Henry get here." Mary Margaret said.

* * *

"Well, you look like you had a good weekend." Regina grinned when she opened the door and saw Emma standing in the doorway with a chipper expression on her face.

"I did." Emma smiled. "Did you and Henry have a good time, too?"

"He kicked my butt at Mario Kart, so he certainly enjoyed himself. I'm rather frustrated, now." Regina joked.

"Who would have thought there was something Regina Mills couldn't do." Emma laughed.

"I guess I'll have to practice more." Regina joined in in Emma's laughter.

"Hey mom." Henry greeted, stepping out of the house with his backpack and giving Emma a hug.

"Hey there, kid. Regina just told me you kicked her butt at Mario Kart." Emma smiled and blew a kiss to Henry's forehead.

"Well, that wasn't hard, she drives into every wall there is." Henry boasted.

"I do NOT!" Regina argued. "Those cars just never move into the direction I want them to go!

"That's because you don't know how to use your controller properly." Henry said wisely.

"Well anyway," Emma interrupted, "we have to go, Henry. Your grandmother is waiting with dinner."

"Alright." Henry said, turning around and hugging Regina goodbye. "Bye, mom. Have a good time with Robin."

"Bye, Henry." Regina smiled and Henry and Emma turned around to head home.

* * *

"So," Emma started as they were walking away from Regina's house. "I have some exciting news for you!"

"So, you and Robert are finally together? I already knew that, mom." Henry said smartly.

"Well, yeah, we are, but I knew you already know that." Emma laughed. "Actually, Mr. Gold located his son in New York and wants me to come find him. He said I could bring company, so I thought it would be fun for you and Robert to come."

"WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK?!" Henry exclaimed excited, stopping and wildly hugging Emma. "That's amazing, I have never been on vacation! When are we leaving?"

"Next Friday." Emma smiled when she saw how happy Henry was.

"And Robert is coming with us, too? Does that mean everything is going good between you? Are you getting married again?" he asked.

"Woo, slow down kid, yes, everything is going great, but we are not getting married any time soon! We're happy as we are now, but getting married would be too soon. Also, you two haven't spent a lot of time together, you don't even really know him, yet, I wouldn't make such a big decision without knowing you two are getting along." Emma explained. "But there is actually something else I wanted to tell you. It's not a big deal, but I just want you to know."

"What is it?" Henry asked curiously.

"Robert and I are going to go down to Princeton in three weeks, for Remy's birthday party, so I will be seeing many of my old colleagues." Emma said.

"That's great! Am I going with you?" Henry asked.

"No, you're going to stay here, either with your grandparents or with Regina." Emma stated.

"But I want to come!" he argued. "I want to see your old home!"

"I promise, you will, eventually. But this time, we are there for Remy's birthday and that's not going to be a lot of fun for you. But I promise, we'll take you next time and then you can meet all of our crazy friends, alright?" Emma asked.

"Okay." Henry agreed when they arrived at the apartment. For now, he was happy about going to New York and he trusted his mother with her promise to take him down to Princeton soon.

* * *

 _ **SOOOO... Next chapter...NEW YORK BABY! (DO I HAVE TO SAY ANY MORE?)**_

* * *

 ** _7 reviews? PRETTY PLEASE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello people! Thank you for all your lovely comments, I loved reading them and your are all so nice! Some wondered weather Neal is going to appear in this story, so you're getting your answer in here! This chapter is quite cannon and I enjoying transcribing, since I reaaaaaly love the New York episode.**_

 _ **Someone also asked if Emma was going to work at the hospital again in this story, but I don't exactly have an answer for that, yet, it is something I'm still figuring out, but as of now, I'd say she's probably not going to go back permanatly.**_

 _ **Also, I'm glad you're looking forward to Remy's birthday, I can't tell you how excited I am to write it, actually. It's kind of sad it's not written already, but I have had one hell of a week with prom, graduation, work and dance exams and recitals. I hope I can get tomorrow's chapter ready on time, though. If I can't make it, you'll get it on Monday, I promise.**_

 _ **To answer one last question, someone wondered if Regina knows Emma was a doctor, this was actually something I hadn't even thought of. I guess, Emma and Regina need to have some one on one time!**_

 _ **Do you think you can get this chapter to 10 comments? It would mean the world!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"This is so exciting!" Henry exclaimed for about the tenth time in the past half an hour. They had just boarded the plane and where now sitting in their seats, ready for the plane to touch off. It was Henry's first plane ride and he was enjoying every part of the experience, including going through security, buying candy in the duty free shops and watching other planes leave and touch down.

"I remember how excited I was before my first plane ride." Chase smiled at Henry, leaning slightly forward from his seat in between Emma and Gold, so that Henry, who sat next to Emma in the window seat, could see him.

"How old were you? And where did you go?" Henry asked curiously.

"I think I was around six and we were going to the Czech Republic to go skiing for Christmas. We had a layover in Dubai though, it's a long ride from Sidney to Prague." Chase explained.

"That's so cool! I have never been outside the US before!" Henry said. "Have you been to other cool places?"

"Well, I have been to the Czech Republic several times, because that's where my dad is from. I have also been to Germany, Poland, Austria the UK and Dubai as a kid but since I moved to the US, I haven't traveled a lot, just went home to Australia a couple of times." Chase said.

"That's so many places! I wish I could go to all of those!" Henry exclaimed. "Mom, have you ever been out of the US?"

"Well, I have been to Canada." Emma confessed. "And Robert and I went to Australia on our honeymoon. He even taught me how to surf." She smiled, thinking back to them as newlyweds on the beach in Australia and Robert trying to teach her how to surf, which hadn't exactly worked out too well.

"YOU CAN SURF?" Henry was beyond excited, now. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure, I haven't been properly surfing in a while, though, your mom is kind of a chicken." Chase laughed.

"I AM NOT." Emma argued soundly. "I just didn't want you to go out too far!"

"You also insisted I couldn't leave your side, because you would drown otherwise." He grinned, giving her a loving look. "But it's okay, your concern is cute." He said, grabbing her and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Besides, we had other fun activities to keep us occupied." He smiled suggestively, causing her to slap his arm playfully.

"Like what?" Henry asked innocently, oblivious to what Chase was implying. Emma's eyes widened slightly but then she had to suppress her laughter and Chase began to stutter: "ah…you know…like hiking… and …um…horseback riding." Emma and Robert started giggling uncontrollably, while Henry just looked puzzled. Gold just chose to completely ignore the conversation.

Then, the captain announced it was time for their takeoff and when the plane started moving towards their takeoff runway, Henry grabbed Emma's hand nervously, fear started spreading in his stomach since he didn't know what to expect.

Emma squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile while holding onto his hand. Her other and was still linked with Robert's.

When they were finally in the air, Henry's fear had vanished and he curiously leaned forward, looking out of the window after he had let go off his mother's hand.

Emma beside him leaned her head against Robert's shoulder still holding his hand, while he rested his chin on top of her head, both looking at Henry and smiling, happy he enjoyed his first plane ride.

They touched down an hour later and Henry had gotten a good view of New York City from above, even spotting the Statue of Liberty. Despite that, he was slightly disappointed the flight was over already.

From the airport, they went straight to the hotel Gold had picked for them, dropping off their bags before searching for the address Gold suspected his son to live at.

Not knowing which apartment his son lived in, Emma decided to ring the doorbell that didn't have a name on it, just a number. A few moments later, someone answered the speaker and Emma bluffed: "UPS package for 407."

No answer.

Than they heard someone on the fire exit stairs and quickly left the hall to see what was happening, just in time to see someone jump down the last stairs, ready to run. Emma turned to Gold, unsure what to do.

"That favor you owe me, this is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run." He said desperately.

"Watch Henry, I'll be back." Emma said, turning to run after him. Chase decided to follow her, not wanting her to face to stranger alone.

They followed him into an alley, until Emma jumped and knocked him to the floor. Robert was impressed how fast she could run and how bravely she just knocked the guy down. He stopped, gasping. Emma had looked up to get a look at Bealfire, frowning the second she saw his face. A breathless "No" escaping her lips. He turned to look at the man, who looked just about as shocked as Emma.

"Neal?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Emma?" he whispered back.

Robert rushed over to Emma, gently grabbing her arm and helping her up. Bealfire got up as well.

"I don't understand, what are you doing her." He asked.

"What am I doing here?" she shot back with a hard expression on her face.

"Yeah"

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth. You're Gold's son?" her voice was hostile now. Anger was boiling in Chase's chest, knowing Emma wouldn't just react the way she was without a VERY good reason.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about? Who is Gold?" Neal was confused, not knowing who she was even talking about.

"You played me! You're from there. You played me and he played me. You both played me!" she rambled on, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Whooo, hooo, slow down… who are you talking about? Who is Gold?" Neal tried again.

"Your father. Rumpelstilskin!" she exclaimed.

Silence. Neal just looked at her for a moment, not believing what she just told him. Chase was just watching the scene, not knowing what to do.

"He is here?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why else would I be in New York?" Confusion swinging in her voice.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM TO ME? WHY WOULD…" Neal started yelling, causing Chase to jump slightly, getting closer to Emma to make sure the guy wouldn't be taking his anger out on her.

"HEY, I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE ANGRY HERE! DID YOU KNOW WHO I WAS? WHERE I WAS FROM THE WHOLE TIME? WAS THIS JUST SOME SICK, TWISTED PLAN? DID…DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? AT ALL? I WANNA KNOW! I WANT THE TRUTH! ALL OF IT!" Emma yelled back, handling herself pretty well.

"EMMA, WAIT; we gotta get off this street, we can't do this here out in the open. I spent a lifetime running from that man, I'm not gonna let him catch me now. There's a bar down the street, we can talk there" Neal said pleadingly, regaining control over his feelings.

"I am not drinking with you!" Whatever you're gonna tell me, tell me now." Emma was still beyond angry, refusing to let him have his way.

"The bar is better. Don't worry, you can keep yelling at me when we get there." Neal said, turning around and heading down the street,

Emma's mouth gapped open when she watched Neal walk away, towards the bar, not leaving her another choice but to follow him. She grabbed Chase's hand wordlessly, pulling him with her after Neal.

"I'll explain later." She simply stated.

Chase just nodded, he still had no idea what that was all about, but not wanting to leave Emma alone with the guy, especially now.

"What do you wanna know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away." Neal said, when they all had a large cup of beer standing in front of them. Emma hadn't bothered introducing Chase, not feeling like Neal deserved to know anything about her current life.

"Did you know who I was when we met?" Emma asked.

"If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you." He stated.

"Come on!" Emma didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Come on, come on…what? I was in hiding! I came here to… to get away from him. All that crap!" Neal tried to reason.

"So if you didn't know, you were just using me! You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole." Emma stated.

"I wasn't using you." Neal insisted. "When we met, I didn't know. I found out."

Emma finally sat down on the barstool she had previously been standing in front of, Chase closely behind her. Their hands were linked behind her back, Emma holding onto Robert for support.

"How?" she demanded.

"When I went to sell the watches, I ran into a friend of yours. August." Neal explained.

"You left me," her voice was trembling now, "and let me go to prison, because Pinocchio told you to?" she was close to tears, Chase could tell, but there was nothing he could do. She wanted clarity, and she knew the truth would hurt but she decided she wanted to put herself through that pain, so he couldn't stop her. He wouldn't stop her, because she deserved the truth, but he could be there for her to help her deal with it.

"Emma…" he couldn't get any further. "I loved you." She gasped, startling him with her confession. He guiltily looked down on his beer.

"I…I… I was… trying to help you." He stuttered.

"By letting me go to jail." She added.

"By getting you home." Neal corrected.

"Are you telling me, that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen? If it wasn't in your plan or your father's?" she asked, still not believing him.

"Think about it." Neal pleaded. "He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting… that could have stopped it. Maybe it was fate."

"You believe in that?" Emma said, raising her eyebrows in disbelief, wondering if he could possibly be that stupid.

"You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he used to tell me there are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us, conspired to make it happen. Fate, destiny… whatever you wanna call it, the point is…maybe we met for a reason, maybe something good came of us being together." They stared at each other for a long moment.

"No." Emma whispered eventually. "Not that I can think of." Chase knew it was a lie, Henry came of them being together, he had figured that much by now, but of course, Emma didn't want Neal to know about his son, not wanting to give him a free pass back into her life when it was clear she didn't want him there.

"I just went to jail. That's it." She added. "Doesn't matter now, I'm over it. And you." She got up from the barstool.

"Why do you… why do you wear the keychain I got you?" he asked, wanting to prove her wrong, remind her of the feeling she used to have for him.

She grabbed the necklace with the keychain on it and ripped it off her neck in one fast motion and lay it on the counter.

"To remind myself never to trust someone again." That slightly hurt Robert, but he knew he had done things to break her trust, too, and although they were making their way back to fully committing themselves to one another, there were things they still hadn't talked about because they simply didn't feel ready, yet.

"Come on, I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him." She said.

"You made a deal with him?" Neal asked in shock.

"Yeah, and I'm upholding my end." She said coldly.

"Emma, you don't have to, you know that." He pleaded.

"I know."

"Okay, so this should be really easy for you. Tell him that you lost me… tell him you can't find me… if you do that, you'll never have to see me again." He said.

That did sound tempting to her. She stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Alright." She finally agreed and wordlessly turned around, pulling Robert with her, out of the bar towards the apartment.

"So, that's Henry's dad?" Robert asked carefully as they were walking.

"He is, but he will never find out." Emma stated.

Chase stopped pulling Emma towards him and talking her face into his hands.

"You don't have to talk about it right now. But when you do, just now I'll always be there for you." He said, blowing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I do want to talk about it. Just not here. But I will tell you tonight, when we're alone." She promised. "Thanks Robert." She whispered, leaning into him, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Always, Ally." He whispered back before they headed off to the apartment to face Gold.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter you'll see if the rest of the Neal story goes cannon or if I made something up! Also, some family time in New York with Henry, Emma and Chase!**_

* * *

 ** _10 Reviews? I know you can do it!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Some more explaination at the end, because I know you WILL have something to say about what is going to happen.**_

 _ **Just wanted to say I was slighlty disappointed by the lack of reviews, can we get this to 10 reviews this time? Because some big things are about to happen!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**_

* * *

Chapter 11

They had gone back to the apartment and Gold was beyond angry. He had picked the lock to his son's apartment, despite Emma's and Robert's best efforts to stop him from breaking in. Once inside, Emma spotted a dreamcatcher, which brought up quite a lot of memories and Chase didn't fail to notice. Neither did Gold, though, as he started insisting that she was lying to him about the situation with Bealfire earlier.

Eventually, Emma had sent Henry to wait in the bathroom so she could clear things up with Gold. They were all on edge, screaming at each other, Gold insisting Emma was holding something back, Emma trying to convince him she didn't and Chase simply trying to get Gold to back off and leave Emma alone.

After a couple of minutes of arguing, Neal burst through the door, causing Gold to fall still, immediately, staring at his son in disbelief.

When he heard a new voice, Henry had burst out of the bathroom. There had been a bit more yelling, leaving Neal confused about the fact Emma had a son, asking how old he was. Emma had tried to stop Henry from telling Neal, but in the middle of all the yelling, Henry had gotten mad and ended up screaming "Eleven.", causing Neal to frown.

He had put one and one together, confronting Emma about the fact that Henry was his son, leaving Henry feeling hurt and betrayed.

Not soon after, Captain Hook had found them and stabbed Gold with his hook, which was laced with poison. Confronted by the fact his father would die if he didn't get to Storybrooke fast, Neal had decided to sail the Jolly Rogers, Hook's ship, back to Storybrooke to save him, despite his feelings of hatred and betrayal.

Emma and Chase decided to stay in New York with Henry, though, knowing they needed time for themselves, away from Storybrooke, despite the fact Henry was currently very mad at everyone.

Neal had promised he would be in Storybrooke what Henry returned and would spend time with him, so they could get to know each other and Henry agreed, wanting to know everything about his father.

Emma didn't particularly like the agreement but she also knew she couldn't keep Henry from his biological father much longer, now that they both knew about one another's existence.

Henry didn't want to admit it as he was still mad at Emma for lying to him about his father, but he did have a good time. They went to the top of the Empire State building today and Henry had taken some breathtaking photos of Manhattan. Afterwards they headed to Central Park, grabbing some real New York Pizza on their way, which was possibly the best thing Henry had ever eaten in his life.

Now it was 9 pm and Henry was exhausted from walking around the city all day. He had retired to bed early, insisting he didn't want to sleep in late the next day, as there were still so many things to explore.

Emma had gone to tuck him in, apologizing to him once again.

"Listen kid, I'm really, really sorry for lying to you about your father. I just thought I would never see him again and I didn't want you to feel ashamed of your father." Emma said.

"But what could he have possibly done to make you hate him so much?" Henry asked.

"I will tell you kid, just not now. Tomorrow, we will sit down and talk alright?" Emma promised.

"Just promise me one thing, mom, please?" Henry pleaded. When Emma nodded he continued. "If I want to get to know him, don't stop me? Maybe he has changed."

"I promise, if you want to get to know him, I won't keep you from him." Emma agreed.

"Thanks, mom. Henry said sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you, too kid. Sleep tight." She said, getting up from the edge of his bed, blowing a kiss to his forehead and leaving the room, joining Chase in their own bedroom.

Gold had booked a single room for himself and a small suite with a double and a single room for Emma, Henry and Robert. Emma felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of Gold's money but she didn't want to ruin the trip for Henry, knowing how excited he had been to go to New York and coming to the conclusion the rooms where booked and paid for anyway, weather they used them or not.

Wordlessly, Emma hopped onto the king sized bed, sitting next to Chase and cuddling up to him.

"Is he still mad?" Chase asked, wrapping his arms around her, softly pulling her into his lap.

"He is mad, but at least he is talking to me again." Emma stated, referring to the fact that Henry hadn't talked to her all afternoon, only communicating with Chase when it was absolutely necessary. "I promised to explain what happened between us tomorrow."

"It's gonna be okay, he will understand." Chase said soothingly, stroking her hair softly.

"I know he will, it's just… I don't want him to have to face it." She said. "He always had the illusion of his dad being a hero but now…"

"One of his major strengths is to always believe in the good in people. I mean… his stepmother was the evil queen and he handled that pretty well." Chase encouraged her. "Maybe he has changed, too."

"I hope he did. I don't want Henry to get hurt." Emma said, moving her arms from around his waist to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Robert willingly returned the kiss pulling her in closer.

Soon, Emma shifted her legs so she was straddling his hips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. She returned the gesture, kissing down his collarbone, while he moved them into a lying position.

"Make me forget." She whispered desperately. He nodded, looking at her intensely for a moment before kissing her again.

* * *

She woke up wrapped up in Chase's arms the next morning, looking up at him and smiling when she saw he was already awake and watching her sleep. Wordlessly, she kissed him softly, smiling against his lips.

"Certainly a good way to wake up." She smiled when they broke apart.

"I don't disagree." He responded cheekily, pulling her closer and kissing her again, this time more passionately.

"So, you up for breakfast?" Emma asked a few minutes later, not wanting to risk Henry walking in on them.

"I'd rather have you." He grinned. "Here in bed with me."

"Henry is probably gonna wake up any minute." Emma responded, just as disappointed as he was.

"Your right." He agreed, more serious now. "Breakfast it is."

They had just finished showering and getting dressed when Henry came out of his room.

"Morning kid." Emma greeted him pulling him into a hug.

"Morning." He responded, still a bit sleepy. "I'll hurry up, so we can get to breakfast." He stated.

* * *

After breakfast, they had taken Henry to the zoo, which was very exciting for him as he had never been to one before. It seemed like such a basic thing, even Emma had been to the zoo as a kid even though she grew up as a foster child, but for Henry it was a big deal because Storybrooke was just a sleepy small town without much to do for kids and he had never gotten out of there before.

Henry was especially fascinated by the kangaroos and Robert had taken a lot of time telling Henry all about his encounters with them.

"You know, I used to go to this farm as a kid, where they raised kangaroo babies. I helped feeding them and every year when they were big enough, we set them free in the bush." He told Henry proudly.

"Really, that's so cool! But what happened to their parents?" Henry asked curiously.

"Sometimes, we just find them abandoned. Sometimes, their parents were killed. Either way, we saved them and prepared them for the wildness." Chase explained. "It was really sad to set them free though. You grow really attached to them, it's like setting your puppy free. But it was what had to be done. Kangaroos are no pets."

"I can imagine." Henry said.

"What a lovely family you have." An old woman next to Emma said suddenly, taking Emma by surprise. The woman was watching as Chase gestured with his hands, smiling and telling Henry all about his kangaroo adventures as a kid.

It caused Emma to grin from ear to ear, thanking her she pulled both of her boys into a tight hug and gave each of them a peck on the cheek. She didn't even consider correcting the woman about the fact Robert wasn't Henry's father because the woman WAS right after all. This was her family. And it made her very happy to think like that.

That evening, they were going to see the matinee performance of Wicked on Broadway, which was a bit strange and ironic for them, as they knew the characters of the musical were very much real, even though everything else about the story was very idealistic. Emma whished things could be as they were displayed in the musical, but in reality she knew the story was very complex and family ties were far more complicated.

Despite this, they enjoyed themselves immensely, loving the music and adoring the love story between Fiero and Elphaba, while admiring the vocal abilities of the cast and the sheer perfection of set and costumes.

After the show, they went to grab some pizza for dinner, as Henry had enjoyed it so much the previous day.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Emma sat down on the couch with Henry and started telling him the story of how she met his dad and what happened between them. Chase simply sat with them, silently listening to her story.

Emma took a deep breath.

"When I met your dad, I was on the run. I was stealing my way through life and that day, I wanted to steal a car, a yellow beetle."

"Your car is stolen?" Henry asked, completely shocked.

"No, of course not. I just bought the same car as I stole that day, as a reminder of how I turned my life around. Anyway, I broke into the car and started driving, when someone suddenly appeared in the backseat. At first I thought it was the car owner, as he just casually offered me the keys to the car, but it turned out he had just stolen the car himself.

He saved me from getting busted from the police for steeling the car and I was really moved that he was protecting me, despite the fact he didn't even know me. It was very rare for me that people would care about me enough to do such a thing. He introduced himself as Neal Cassidy and we kind of just stayed together after we met. Our relationship developed over time as we fell in love with each other and we wanted to start a whole new life in Tallahassee but we needed money. Some day he confessed he had stolen some very expensive watches before we met and hid them in a locker because the police was on to him. He said he couldn't get them because he was wanted for robbery, so I offered to get them so we could sell them and move to Tallahassee together.. I got busted with the watches, was arrested and sentenced to eleven months in juvie. I never saw Neal again, I took the blame for the crimes he committed and he never came back for me. It wasn't until I was in prison that I found out I was pregnant.

I knew I couldn't take care of you, so I gave you up, but you know all of that."

"So my dad's a criminal?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"At least he was when we met. I don't know what he is doing now and seeing as he is Rumpelstiltskin's son, there is probably a lot more to know about him than I can tell you." Emma said.

"I will find out the truth." He said determined. "There has to be an explanation for all of this and I will find it, I promise mom."

"Please just be careful, kid." Emma said, worried Neal would break Henry's heart like he had broken hers.

Henry nodded and pulled his mother into a tight hug. "I love you, mom." He whispered.

"I love you too, kid."

* * *

After Emma had taken Henry to bed, she settled in their own bed next to Chase, laying on her side while eyeing him carefully.

"You okay?" Robert asked, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers tightly.

"I am." she smiled, but it looked a bit forced. "I'm glad Henry knows."

"But you're worried." Robert stated.

"I am." Emma agreed. "I know what he did to me and even though he seems to be genuinely interested in Henry, but I can't help but think that he has some bigger agenda. I'm scared Henry will get hurt."

"We are going to be there for him, Ally, I promise. We won't let him hurt Henry." Chase promised, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you Robert, just thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I can't even imagine how it must be like for you. Finding out I have a son, all these secrets surrounding everyone in Storybrooke and now this mess with Rumpelstiskin and Henry's father. I don't know how you do it."

He didn't respond immediately, taking a deep breath and thinking for a moment. He feared it was too early to tell her, but it was the truth. Gathering all his bravery, he took another deep breath.

"That is because I love you, Ally. Always have, always will. Makes everything worth it."

She was absolutely stunned by his confession. She knew it seemed kind of silly, considering they had confessed their love to each other countless times when they were first dating and of course when they were married, but this was different. Knowing he still loved her, even with all the baggage of her past was special and it really meant the world to her.

For her, it was different. He was still the same person she knew from before and for her there had never been any doubt that she still loved, but for him, she was a completely new version of herself, now that all the dark secrets about her past had come to the surface. It had left her worried she would scare him off, but luckily it didn't.

She drew in a sharp breath.

"I love you, too. And knowing you still love me even after all that happened means the world to me." She replied before softly kissing him.

* * *

 _ **Alright, so I hope you don't think this was too early... I know they haven't been back together for long but please keep in mind they were married. I think I explained their motives pretty well and I just felt like there was a good opportunity in this chapter and it might miss something without it. There is enough trouble coming up anyway.**_

 _ **Again, please, please review, I want to know your thoughts about this!**_

 _ **BTW, how did you like the wicked reference? Have you seen the musical? I have to say, when Zelena first appeared, I was very disappointed she didn't turn out like Elphaba at all, but I still love her, she is one of my favorite characters!**_

 _ **And on the side note, I do know my timeline is very off, I don't want to ignore later events of the show, mainly because I don't want evil Regina from the first seasons, neither do I want Henry to be too old, that's the main reason for the weird timing of things.**_

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Some Regina action and some Henry/Neal time. A LOT of things will be cleared up!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a bit on the shorter side, sorry about that. Also, kind of a filler, I hope you like it though, I think it IS kind of fun. Also, go read my new Captain Swan story, I'm still unsure about continuing that one and I would love some feedback!**

 **Hopefully I am going to catch up on some writing next week, so you might get two new chapters then, once they are ready. I hope this one makes sense, I was too lazy editing it, tbh.**

 **To respond to someone asking if season 8 of house doesn't happen, the answer is: it doesn't, mainly because I haven't seen it! I don't even know what happens, so I don't know if you are refering to anything other than House's death at the end, it would be great if you let me know if you were talking about a specific event in that season though!**

 **Please, please review, it would mean the world.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12

„I want to meet your boyfriend." Regina demanded casually when she dropped by the police station on Monday morning.

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused,

"Well, because it seems like you're serious and that means he'll be spending a lot more time with Henry in the future, as you have been to New York together already. Since I'm Henry's mother, too, I think it is only appropriate for me to meet him." Regina reasoned.

"Well, in this case, I guess we can arrange for dinner sometime this week." Emma agreed. There was really no reason for Emma to keep Chase from Regina, she had just kind of put it off until now, knowing Regina could be quite scary at times.

"Perfect. Say Friday night? Robin will be there, too." Regina informed.

"Well, I'll have to check with Robert first, but I guess that could work." Emma replied.

"So, how do you know him?" Regina asked, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. "Henry mentioned it was a bit of a sensitive topic but he wouldn't tell me anything more, he said it's your place to tell me."

Emma leaned on the edge of her desk and took a deep breath.

"Well after I gave up Henry and got out of jail, I got a new identity studied to become a doctor and started working at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey on the Diagnostics team. This is where I met Robert. It took us a couple of years to figure things out but eventually we started dating and even got married, but it didn't last long. We were shaken up by a hard case and never managed to work it out so I left and we got a divorce. He worked there for another year but decided he needed a change, so he came to Storybrooke, not knowing I lived here. We ran into each other at Granny's shortly after he moved here. It was a shock for him to discover my past but there are no secrets between us anymore." Emma explained.

Regina was stunned.

"I don't even know what I'm more surprised about. The fact that you were a doctor or that you were married." She stated.

"Well, wasn't the first time I was married." Emma stated, not even sure why she was telling this to Regina of all people. It was weird, but after everything they had been through, she did feel like Regina was her friend. "I fell in love with this guy in college and we got married, but he died of cancer 6 months into the marriage." Emma confessed.

"Wow, urm… I'm sorry." Regina said sincerely, not knowing what else to say.

"Well yeah, anyway, I will talk to Robert today and get back to you about dinner on Friday as soon as I know." Emma said, not wanting any pity about her husband's death as she has been over it for years. She knew it had been inevitable, and it was hard at first, but after a while she realized she never really was in love with him. As harsh as it may sound, she probably wouldn't have married him if he hadn't been sick. "There is something else I wanted to ask you."

Regina simply looked at her expectantly.

"Robert and I are planning to go to Princeton for a friend's birthday party next weekend. We don't want to take Henry because it'll be way too boring for him and our old boss will be there and all. I was just wondering if you wanted to take Henry for that weekend or if you made any plans already. In that case, he can just stay with my parents." Emma said.

"I'd be more than happy to take him. You know I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Regina responded.

"Great." Emma said and they chatted a little while longer with Emma telling Regina she was slightly nervous about the birthday party because she would be seeing all of her old colleagues whom she hadn't seen since before she left and Robert and her would have a lot of explaining to do, especially in front of House, who had always been a bit too interested in their personal lives. Regina had assured her it would be fine, reminding her she was a badass and wouldn't have to put up with her nosey old boss if she didn't want to.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes as they both had to get back to work.

It was Friday night and Robert secretly hoped he had made up some important plan in order to skip this dinner. He hated to admit it but Regina scared the shit out of him. Emma had insisted Regina wasn't as scary as she looked once you got to know her better but that didn't really help either. He didn't even know what he had to lose, he hadn't been this nervous when he met Emma's parents.

"So Robert, I hear you are a doctor?" Regina asked curiously, when they were all sitting on the table, Chase next to Emma and opposite Robin.

"I am." He replied, unsure of what else to say.

"What field of medicine are you specialized in?" she asked.

"Urm… I'm a surgeon originally, but I work in the ER here." Robert said.

"Then you must be quite bored in the emergency room. Emma told me you also worked in diagnostics with her. How come you choose this job?" Chase started feeling more and more uncomfortable as she interrogated him further.

"I needed a change, I guess." Robert shrugged.

"After your divorce?" Regina asked but was interrupted by Emma.

"Regina, can we please talk about something else?" she insisted.

"Fine," Regina growled and went on to converse about some lighter things, asking Robert about Australia and things he liked while Emma and Robin remained still the majority of the time, watching their respective partners closely.

At some point, Emma had clutched Robert's hand under the table for support, knowing he was growing more and more nervous the more Regina interrogated him. It may not be noticeable for most others, but Emma knew his nervous habits all too well, his accent was growing thicker than it usually was talking to Americans and he started fidgeting his fingers under the table.

After a few minutes, Emma had suggested helping Regina with the dishes, wanting to give Robert a break to relax. Regina agreed and the two women started gathering the dishes from the table and carried them to the kitchen to load them into the dishwasher, while the man settled down in the living room.

"What was that all about?" Emma hissed, once they were alone and out of ear shot in the kitchen.

"What?" Regina asked innocently.

"You were making him uncomfortable." Emma accused.

"I was only making sure he was a decent guy." Regina explained but Emma just looked at her blankly.

"I have known him for years! I KNOW he is a decent guy. I MARRIED him." Emma was angry, to say the least.

"Yes, and you divorced him. Only wanted to make sure he deserves you. That's what friends do, right?" Regina asked confused.

"Not by scaring the shit out of him and going all Evil Queen on him." Emma clarified.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll go easier on him, I promise."

"I hope so." Emma groaned.

The rest of the evening went better for Robert, Regina had kept her promise and stopped interrogating him, including Emma and Robert in their conversations while they were all enjoying another glass of wine. Robert had finally been able to relax once Regina had backed off, but Robin had admitted the scene at the table had been rather entertaining for him.

When Emma and Chase were finally walking home shortly after midnight Chase admitted "She scared me to death, honestly."

"I know and I confronted her about it." Emma giggled.

"What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just the sight of you intimidated like that was slightly entertaining." Emma said.

"That's what Robin said, too. I didn't think it was funny, just to be clear." He said, pretending to be hurt by her words. "I thought you were obliged to protect me."

"I did tell her to back off a bit." Emma pointed out. "But she insisted she was just making sure you were a decent guy?"

"Was that really necessary?" he grimaced. "We have known each other far longer than you know anyone in this town."

"She was trying to be a good friend." Emma giggled. "It's not her fault she gets scary when she's being protective."

"Well, did I at least pass her test?"

"She didn't say, actually." Emma laughed.

"Great, so all this trouble for nothing." He muffled.

"Well, at least the food was good, Robin was entertained and Regina had a lot of fun." Emma stated and Chase only grunted in response.

They walked another couple of minutes with intertwined hands, until they arrived at the apartment Emma shared with her parents and Henry.

"Did you have at least a little bit of fun?" Emma asked hopefully as they stood in front of the building.

"Once Regina stopped her interrogation, the evening did turn out rather nice and it was good to meet your friends" Chase admitted. "Besides, how could an evening spend with you NOT be fun?" he said charmingly while tracing a finger down the side of her face, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear before resting his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her closer to brush his lips to hers.

They stood there, kissing softly for a couple of minutes until they broke apart and Chase whispered "Good night, Ally."

"You could just stay, you know?" she suggested hopefully.

"What about your parents?" he asked. He wanted to take her offer so badly, but the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Emma with her parents just down the hall scared him slightly.

"They won't mind." Emma reassured him. "Besides, we don't actually have to DO anything. I just like having you by my side."

"Well in that case, I would love to stay, even though I'd have nothing to say against doing something." He said playfully.

"As you just pointed out, my parents are in the apartment, I don't think you'd like drawing that much attention on us." Emma grinned before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

 **Next up: Remy's birthday. Prepare for House and all the rest of the gang.**

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here comes another one, one chapter I have been beyond excited for! I do hope I did House some justice, because I have no expirience writing his character whatsoever.**

 **Also a little timeline clear-up here:**

 **Henry is 11, which would place this chapter in season 2 of OUAT and season 7 of House. I kept some facts about that, like the whole Neal story in the OUAT universe and House and Cuddy's relationship but decided to add some characters from the later season of OUAT, like Robin and mentions of Zelena and of course, Regina is friends with Emma and they share Henry. And of course I added the rekindled relationship between Foreman and Thirteen. Hope this clears it up a bit.**

 **And I'm glad some of you like the overprotective Regina, I thought it was rather funny!**

 **Let me know what you think please, I'm especially interested about your take on House, so please let me know!**

 **BTW, I have something REALLY exciting planned for this story, maybe you can guess what it is?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13

They had made their way out of town at 4pm sharp, just as planned. That was another thing Chase loved about working in a small town hospital: the working hours. With House, they sometimes spent days without leaving the hospital but here, he knew he could leave once his shift was over, even with the prospect of leaving early every once in a while.

He was excited to finally see his best friend again, even though he was slightly nervous about House's response to seeing Emma. Emma felt almost exactly like he did, she was excited to see her old co-workers, people who she grew quite fond of over the years they had spent working together, but she was also preoccupied about their response to her rekindled relationship with Robert.

She knew, she wouldn't have to tell them anything about her current life in Storybrooke, they wouldn't have to know about Henry, about her magic and her finding her parents. She wasn't sure she wanted them to know, yet, they used to be such an important part of her life and she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose them for good, just because she had a new life in Storybrooke now. The years she spent being a doctor would always remain with her.

* * *

They arrived at their old apartment at about 6:30pm. Emma was almost overwhelmed by the wave of memories hitting her. It looked exactly how she left it, down to the last picture frame on top of the fireplace.

"You okay?" Chase asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind while kissing her cheek.

"Couldn't be better." Emma replied sincerely. He hadn't even taken down the pictures of the two of them together and she knew it must have been a very painful reminder of their failed marriage every day he lived in the apartment without her. She smiled when she saw the picture of House's original team, taken almost 10 years ago. Her hair was brunette and Chase and Foreman looked like babies, while House hadn't changed a bit.

"Remy asked to call her once we arrive, so we can maybe get dinner. Are you up for that or would you rather stay in?" he asked.

"Dinner would be great!" Emma said enthusiastically. "Can we go to that Italian place we always used to go to?"

"Sure thing." He grinned.

* * *

An hour later they were seated opposite Remy and Foreman in their favorite restaurant in Princeton, a small Italian restaurant that made the most amazing pizza in town.

Foreman had of course been filled in about Chase and Emma/Allison's new relationship by Remy, he hadn't however been told about anything else about her life in Storybrooke. The two of them also assured them that nobody besides them and Wilson was aware of the relationship.

Especially Emma had been welcomed warmly, as she hadn't had any contact with them in over a year, since she left Princeton. Of course, they were happy to see Chase again, too, but it hadn't been that long since he left and they had had time to say their goodbyes.

"So Allison, what are you up to these days?" Foreman asked curiously. "I heard you quit medicine?"

"Well for now, yes. I needed a change and I work alongside my dad at them police station of Storybrooke." Emma said.

"Remy mentioned you finally found your parents. I'm really happy for you, by the way." Foreman smiled, knowing how curious she had been to meet her parents all her life.

"Well, they aren't the only ones I found." Emma took a deep breath, taking a very spontaneous decision. "I actually also found my son."

Chase looked at her surprised, while Foreman almost chocked on his wine.

"You have a son?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I never talked about it, but I had Henry when I was 17 and gave him up for adoption. It's a rather… unpleasant story to tell and I don't want to get into the details but I don't want to keep him a secret, now that I finally have a relationship with him, he doesn't deserve that." Emma explained while pulling out her phone and searching her gallery for a photo of her and Henry before showing him and Remy a picture of her and Henry in New York. "That's him."

"What a cute little boy!" Remy exclaimed before Foreman could say anything.

"Very." Foreman agreed. "I'd love to meet him someday." He added while Emma grinned softly, remembering how good he always was with their younger patients.

"We promised to take him back here soon. I'm sure he will want to meet all our former colleagues. He was quite disappointed we didn't take him with us this weekend." Emma stated.

"Have you told House?" Foreman asked.

"No, House doesn't know a thing. He will find out about us being back together soon enough, I guess, but I'm not sure I want to tell him about Henry." Emma explained.

"If you really want to bring him here, you should tell him, he will find out sooner or later, anyway. And I don't think you will want him find out when they run into each other." Foreman advised.

"Well, I think we shouldn't worry about that now. So tell me, anything exciting going on at the hospital?" Emma asked curiously.

"We haven't had any big cases in a couple of weeks, but House and Cuddy are still going strong and you should see House with Rachel, it's hilarious. She's got him wrapped around her little finger completely but he started acting like an adult, sometimes." Foreman chuckled.

"Yeah, well, occasionally." Remy laughed. "But they are good together, you'll see for yourself tomorrow night."

"So, you two working tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be leaving early to get everything ready in time." Remy replied.

Robert grinned. "You think we could drop by and help you out a little bit?"

"Really? It's your first visit back and you want to spend your time at the hospital? Don't you have anything better to do?" Foreman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I kind of miss being a doctor and I think it's good to spend some time with friends." Emma shrugged.

"Well then, I won't stop you, but you will probably be stuck doing all of House's paperwork, Allison." Foreman said.

"It's a good thing I don't work for him anymore, so I won't have to be afraid of being fired when I don't do it." Emma laughed. "Those times are over, I promise you that."

They enjoyed their food and chatted for another few hours, before Emma and Robert returned to the apartment at about 1am, completely exhausted but happy about being in Princeton. They fell into bed almost immediately and fell asleep in each other's arms within a matter of seconds.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at about 9:30, much to their surprise, House was already there, standing next to his white board, where he had written down several symptoms. Emma and Robert looked at each other for a moment, grinning. They were lucky, the team must have just gotten a case, which was probably why Cuddy had dragged House out of bed.

They stepped into sight and House's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his posture.

"Well, well, missed me that much guys? I'm moved." He grinned.

"Sure, House. Just couldn't live without you." Emma replied sarcastically.

"We're in town for Remy's birthday." Chase explained.

"I guessed YOU would be in town, Chase. Cameron however, certainly didn't expect YOU to come." House said, looking first at Robert, then at Emma. "Even less so with HIM."

"Just leave it be, House." Emma sighed. "So, you need any help?"

"Free doctors? Never passing up on that! Sit down, grab a file and give me a differential." House ordered and Emma and Robert did as he said.

Especially Emma enjoyed herself immensely, examining the patient and running tests. Luckily, the case was solved by late afternoon, a few hours after Foreman and Remy had left to prepare for the party.

* * *

Taub had left as soon as the case was solved, which left House, Cameron and Chase alone in the room.

"So, you really did get Cameron back into bed, huh Chase?" House asked. He hadn't failed no notice the chemistry between the two when they were working, they acted a lot like back in the day, when they were first hooking up.

"It wasn't like that…" Chase started but House interrupted.

"O no, I know, it never is! Not with you! And especially not with Cameron." He said sarcastically.

"Do you want to know the story or not?" Emma jumped in, slightly annoyed at House's sarcastic remarks.

"Let me guess first. She called you in the middle of the night in tears and told you she couldn't live without you, so you drove off to her, had the best reunion sex ever and have been living happily ever after since." House joked.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a cold glare. "Actually, we ran into each other while I was having breakfast with my son as it turned out he moved to the same town I live in with my parents and my kid." She shot back angrily.

House looked amused for another few seconds until he realized she was dead serious about what she had just said and his face fell.

"You have a son?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, his name is Henry and he is 11. And no, I didn't raise him, I gave him up when I was 17 and he found me in Boston." Emma said coldly, surprised about her own sudden courage. It was funny how House was still able to drive her absolutely nuts, but this was probably just what she needed to finally come clean about her past, because there was still no way of denying that she had always cared for House, even though the crush she had developed for him when she first started working at the hospital had long vanished.

"Oh, and by the way, my real name is Emma Swan and I changed it to Allison Cameron to get a degree after I got out of juvie for robbery." She continued, still feeling brave.

"Whoa, easy there, you might have just destroyed my whole world. Little Cameron is not as innocent as she pretended to be!" House tried processing the news by using his usual sarcastic remarks but innerly, he was shocked about Emma's revelation.

"And you?" he turned to Chase. "Decided to take her back even though your whole marriage was a lie?"

"We have talked about it and yes, I decided to take her back because I love her and because I don't want to live without her, so I suggest you back off now. If you'd excuse us now, we will go home to get ready for the party, we'll be seeing you tonight then." Chase said angrily, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out of the room. House was just looking after them, not sure what to make of their sudden und rather unexpected revelations.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the actual party, of course Wilson will be there and maybe some House/Cuddy action.**

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! With this chapter, we will be passing 30k words, somethning I'm really excited about as I never thought I could wirte this much, even though it's not even a lot compared to other stories on . I hope you like it, the conversation with Cuddy turned out longer than I intended it to be and the chapter is lacking House and Wilson, but I promise I will make up for that, we have one more chapter in Princeton until Emma and Robert return to Storybrooke.**

 **Please review, I love your comments!**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The party was fun so far. Remy had talked some people into playing truth or dare with her and even though Chase and Wilson had been terrified she eventually succeeded in convincing them. Most of the others didn't know about her insane truth or dare skills, which worked out in her favor, as Sam and Emma talked their boyfriends into joining the game, insisting it would be fun and couldn't be as bad as they made it seem.

They had been proven wrong, though. While everyone was asked the most ridiculous questions and got the most embarrassing dares, Remy didn't seem to be fazed by anything she was made to do, while the others tried to come up with something that would embarrass her.

When Emma got dared to make out with House, though (by Remy of course), both her and Chase and even Cuddy protested for about 15 minutes until Remy finally gave up and told Emma and Chase to just make out with each other. They didn't oppose to that, of course, but it was safe to say it did make them slightly uncomfortable making out in front of their former boss and all their friends.

House had just watched the arguments, smirking while enjoying the show and his drink. Cuddy had thrown him some fierce glances, signaling him to join in the argument as she didn't want him to make out with another woman, much less Cameron for the matter. He had just thrown in a half-hearted: "Oh yeah, I don't wanna make out with Cameron," giving them one of his puppy looks before returning to watching the scene.

* * *

They ended their game eventually, Remy obviously conquering them all. Cuddy and Emma then found a quiet spot for some catching up, as they hadn't seen each other in a while and before the divorce, had been grown to be quiet good friends.

They were both fairly sober, as Emma and Chase agreed not to go over the top on drinks because both didn't want to wake up with a giant hangover or do anything they would regret later. Cuddy had allowed herself one drink but also wanted to stay sober because she knew she would have to care for her daughter the following day.

"So, you and Robert worked things out then?" Cuddy asked, genuinely happy for her friend.

"We did, but it's been more on coincidence then everything else. I guess some call it fate that we ended up in the same small town." Emma said.

"Are you planning on getting remarried?"

"We haven't talked about that, but there are a lot of things to consider now. It's not just him and me anymore, there are a lot more people to consider and we only just got back together, I think it would be rushing into things to already talk about marriage again. We love each other, that's what's important right now, I don't need a ring to prove that." Emma smiled, oblivious to the fact Chase was standing right around the corner, overhearing their conversation. He didn't mean to pry, he just went to find her and didn't want to interrupt Emma's conversation with Cuddy. He was happy to hear her talking about him like that, proud they could make their way back into a relationship, after everything that happened.

He knew she was right, though. It would be too soon to get married again, and then there were Henry and her parents, people she was extremely happy to have around and he knew she just wanted to enjoy that for a little while longer. Previously, he enjoyed that part of their relationship when they still had their separate apartments, when they just started staying over at each other's places. It had always been a thrill to wake up in each other's arms but as they moved in together, they had gotten used to that. They still appreciated it then, but it wasn't as special anymore. He felt like starting all over again with their relationship only made them stronger as it made them appreciate each other even more. He hated their break up and certainly suffered a lot because of it, but being apart made him just the more happier to have her back now.

"I understand." Cuddy said. "So you really did find your family, then?" Emma had mentioned before that she was curious about her family, but had long given up on finding them, figuring they weren't worth her time as they left her on the side of a road when she was nothing more than an infant. It had caused her a lot of pain, never really feeling love in all the foster homes she had lived in as a child and teenager.

"I did, they found me actually. Well my son did, anyway." It was funny, just a few month ago, Emma would have never confessed to anyone in Princeton she had a son, now it was just flowing off her tongue as if it was nothing. She was tired of denying her past and she actually wanted people to know about Henry, no longer afraid of what people would think.

"You have a son?" Cuddy asked in disbelief. "How am I just hearing of that now?"

"I had him when I was 17 but I gave him up for adoption. I was a foster child, so life had always been difficult but they found them a good home and I knew I couldn't take care of him. He is very curious though, and just showed up on my doorstep in Boston one day, convincing me first to take him home, then he talked me into staying for a week until I eventually moved to Storybrooke permanently."

"Smart kid." Cuddy commented. "Do you have a picture?"

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone, searching for the picture they had taken during their trip to New York before finding one of her and Henry and showing it to Cuddy.

"He is adorable." She said. "But I am curious, what are your living arrangements now, as you said he was adopted." Lisa had to admit, she was slightly worried, as her own daughter Rachel was adopted, too and she was afraid of losing her to the curiosity of finding her own mother.

"His adopted mother, Regina, and I have become pretty good friends, actually. Henry was going through a rough patch when he found me and it was hard for all of us at first but we have worked past it and now we pretty much share Henry." Emma explained.

"And she is okay with that?" Cuddy asked, finding it hard to believe Regina was okay with sharing her son after 10 years of caring for him, while Emma only entered his life a year ago.

"At first she wasn't. But it's hard to be a single mother and she finally found love again after her boyfriend died, so she also enjoys spending some time with Robin alone. Just as I enjoy being able to spend time with Robert alone. Before, her life was all about Henry, while she was also Mayor of Storybrooke and she really didn't have time for anything else. Now, she has other things in her life besides work and being a mother and ultimately, that's making her happy." Emma knew Cuddy was worried, but their situation was so different from Cuddy's and she wanted her to know that.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Lisa. Henry felt alone with a single mother who was married to her work. That won't happen to you!" Emma reassured her.

"Thank you, Allison." Cuddy said sincerely. "So, how do Robert and Henry get along?"

"He is wonderful with him!" Emma smiled, as did Chase around the corner. "We took a trip to New York together two weeks ago and he is so caring. Henry is so curious about everything but he never gets tired of explaining everything to him. We actually ran into Henry's dad on the trip and Henry was beyond angry with me as I lied to him about his dad, but Robert was just wonderful with him."

Chase smiled proudly. He really cared about Henry and even after just under two months of being back together, he already felt like he had more of a family than he had the previous 20 years of his life, ever since his parents' marriage fell apart.

"You also found Henry's dad? And that has not been any trouble with Robert?" Cuddy asked.

"With Robert, no. Neal and I are not really on speaking terms, though he is staying in Storybrooke at the moment, as it turns out his father lives there, too and he wants to get to know his son. Henry was very angry with me, but we worked that out. He is good with Henry, but I haven't even talked to him. But Robert has been very understanding." Emma told her.

"Looks like you got yourself a keeper. I always knew you were meant to be together." Cuddy smirked.

"Well, I hope it last this time. I think it's a good thing we are not working together anymore, and our relationship really is stronger than ever." Emma stated.

"You are not working as a doctor anymore then?" Lisa asked.

"No, my dad and I are both Sheriff." Emma said and laughed a little, knowing it must come as a shock to Cuddy that she chose to join the police department of all professions. "I needed a change." She added.

"Well, interesting choice of a job but as long as you like it." Lisa smiled.

"I do." Emma confirmed.

"Don't you miss being a doctor? You always seemed so passionate about it." Cuddy asked.

"Sometimes I do. We have been helping House with his case this morning and it was fun. But when I do miss it, I just volunteer at the Storybrooke hospital for a bit, I still have my license." Emma explained.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're finally content with your life, Allison." Cuddy smiled. "And are you getting along with your parents?"

"I am actually. I'm even living with them at the moment. They have been wonderful, even though it has been strange at first. But we have come past that and they love Henry and Robert. It's been wonderful having a family." Emma smiled contently.

"I am glad, even though we miss you at the hospital." Lisa said.

"I miss it, too, sometimes but we still have the apartment and will probably visit every once in a while. Henry has been dying to see everything here and we promised him to take him here soon so he can meet all of you." Emma explained.

"I can't wait to meet him." Lisa smiled. "We should probably get back, they must be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, we should." Emma agreed. "It's been good catching up with you."

* * *

They made their way around the corner where Chase was standing and Emma nearly bumped into him. Cuddy eyed them both and after a second said: "I'll leave you two alone." Before smirking and walking away.

"Hey, how long have you been standing here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Urm… a while." He stated guiltily.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us." Emma asked playfully.

"Maybe…" he admitted.

"You could have joined us, you know." She said.

"I didn't want to interrupt. You haven't seen each other in ages, I thought you needed some catching up." He explained. "But you did say some really sweet things." He grinned.

"You just wanted to hear me gush about you, admit it." Emma smirked.

"Well, maybe." He admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer.

"I meant everything I said." She stated before wrapping her arms around his neck and blowing a kiss to his lips. "Just so you know." She whispered before kissing him again as he walked them back until her back was against the wall. They just stood there with Chase pressing Emma against the wall, bodies pressed together as close as possible, kissing, completely unaware of the people watching them. Before eventually returning back to their own activities. Emma and Robert however were far to wrapped up in each other to notice any of that.

Everyone started leaving at around 2 am but Emma and Chase didn't notice much about anything at the party, as they were far too focused on each other but when they returned home, they were happy to be alone nonetheless, indulging in even more pleasurable activities together.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be their last day in Princeton and I promise every character from this chapter will be in there one way or another!**_

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the longer delay, I was in London doing a lot of photoshoots (I'm a dancer) and didn't really feel like writing much. Hence, this is pretty short and slightly disappointing for me. I'm facing a little bit of a writer's block and I don't think there will be much more to this story as I feel like the main purpose is done. I might have ideas for another 4-5 chapters but I plan on ending it soon. I might consider a sequel, be sure to let bme know if you'd like that!**

 **Also, I didn't even realize I made this story so much about family, that wasn't even my main interest to be honest, but I like how it played out. I will also be working on a new project really soon, so be sure to look out for more, even though it is probably going to be a Captain Swan story, I definitely already have something in the back of my mind.**

 **Please review and let me know what you'd like to read!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"So, are you looking forward to going home?" Chase asked the next morning as they lay in bed, cuddled up in each other. He gently stroked her bare side under the blanket as he spoke, eying her carefully.

"Honestly, I'm kind of sad to leave already." Emma sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I miss Henry and my parents, even Regina but I will also miss this crazy bunch here a whole lot."

"We could always stay…" Chase suggested without even really thinking about what he was saying.

"Don't be silly. You just settled into Storybrooke and I can't rip Henry away from the rest of his family, neither can I just leave him behind. Besides, this place is nice for a visit, but in the long run, it is poison. Look where it got us last time." Emma argued.

"I know, you're right." Chase sighed, placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips, drawing her body close to his. "We can always visit." He added.

"You know, we should probably get up…" Emma giggled in between kisses.

"I know, I know, but do you REALLY want that?" he teased, don't leaving her any time to reply before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Guess not." She mumbled eventually, losing herself in him completely.

* * *

A few hours later, they made their way back into the hospital, wanting to say their goodbyes before leaving.

"Did I miss something or was time turned back and Thirteen Masters are guests from the future?" House asked as they entered the room.

"Actually, we just came to say goodbye." Emma clarified, smirking at House's comment.

"Aww, leaving so soon? Pity, you two always were my favorite idiots on this team." House said.

"Hey!" Remy exclaimed, appalled.

"Sorry, Thirteen, always thought Cameron's little crush on me was cute." House smirked, causing Emma to blush.

"You know very well that those times are long gone, House." Emma defended herself.

"Luckily." Chase and Foreman muttered in unison, earning a hostile glare from Emma while the women giggled softly.

"Well anyway, goodbye everyone." Emma said and her and Chase hugged everyone in the room.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Remy asked while giving her best friend a bear hug.

"Hopefully, but we promised Henry to take him here soon." Chase said. "But you are very welcome to visit, too."

"Cuddy requested to see you before you leave." House informed when Emma and Robert were all set to leave the room, promising to keep in touch with everyone.

"Alright, we'll go see her now." Robert said, slightly surprised by Lisa's request.

* * *

"Allison, Robert, I see House gave you my message." Lisa Cuddy greeted when Emma and Robert entered her office after knocking on the door.

"He did." Emma confirmed.

"Came as a bit of a surprise, though." Chase added.

"Well, I wanted to say my goodbye, too." Lisa said casually.

"But that's not the only reason you've asked us to come here, right?" Emma said after observing her former boss for a moment.

"No, it isn't. Please, sit down for a moment." Cuddy admitted, gesturing to the chairs on the other side of her desk. "I actually wanted to offer you both a spot on House's team." She said after Emma and Chase were seated opposite her.

"Urm…wow, but isn't the team full as it is?" Emma asked, surprised by Lisa's offer.

"Well, Masters will be leaving us soon and from previous experience and your performance on the case yesterday, I believe the two of you will be the best choice for the team." Cuddy explained.

"Well, we really appreciate your offer but we can't take it." Emma started but paused for a moment.

"We agreed that while being with the team was fun and we loved working the case, working with House full time will only harm our relationship, like it did last time." Chase jumped in.

"Besides, I have my family back in Storybooke, which I am forever grateful for and I can't just rip Henry from his adopted mother and grandparents, that wouldn't be fair to him." Emma finished.

"Of course, I understand." Cuddy nodded. "It's a shame, we would have loved to have you back. Even though House doesn't admit it, he misses the both of you." She smiled.

"Well, I miss him, too, sometimes, but my family comes first." Emma said looking sideways and smiling at Robert, who caught her glance and smiled back lovingly.

"Of course, I understand that." Lisa said. "Just know, if you ever change your mind, the offer still stand." She got up and made her ways around the desk to hug Emma and Chase goodbye.

"Have a safe trip home." She smiled as Emma and Robert made their way to the door.

"Thank you." They said in unison and smiled back.

* * *

"Alright, last stop, Wilson's office and then we'll be on the road back to Storybrooke." Chase announced.

"Never thought it would be this hard." Emma murmured.

"Hey." Chase said, stopping suddenly and pulling Emma into a hug. "We will be back soon, alright?" he said before capturing her lips in a soft kiss, not caring about the nurses and patients passing by.

"Okay." She whispered after pulling away. "Let's go see Wilson."

* * *

"Allison, Robert, how nice of you to drop by." Wilson exclaimed and got off his chair when they stepped into his office.

"We actually just came to say goodbye." Emma said, still looking slightly sad.

"Ah, right, going back to Storybrooke already. What a shame, we would have loved to keep you here for a while longer." Wilson smiled.

"Yeah, well, we both have to work and Henry is waiting for us to get home. He was kind of pissed we didn't bring him this time." Emma laughed.

"Felt just like old times this weekend." Wilson stated.

"It did." Chase agreed. "Cuddy actually offered us our spots on the team back."

Wilson raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "You did an amazing job on the last case. What did you say?"

"Well, we didn't take it, obviously." Emma stated.

"Right, otherwise you wouldn't be saying goodbye now." Wilson laughed. "What I really wanted to know, why did you turn her down?"

"We don't actually want things to go back to the way they were. There was a reason for why our marriage failed and we don't want to repeat that. Besides, we are both happy in Storybrooke and I just found my family and I really don't want to leave them behind." Emma explained.

"Of course, that's understandable." Wilson agreed.

"We will come back to visit as often as possible, though, you guys really are like my second family and I really did miss you all this past year." Emma admitted.

"And you are more than welcome visiting us in Storybrooke, too." Chase added.

"I would love to meet this son of yours." Wilson grinned. "I bet he is a bright kid."

"That he is." Chase laughed. "I swear, Henry is wiser than most adults I have met."

Emma smiled proudly.

"Well, I'll be sure to visit you soon then, if you don't make it back here before I get the chance to head up to Maine." Wilson smiled.

They said their final goodbye to Wilson before hitting the road back to Maine, to Henry, Mary Margarete, David and Regina, their family. Emma still felt a bit heavy-hearted for leaving her family in Princeton but she couldn't wait to get back to her biological family, knowing this wasn't a goodbye for long because unlike last time, she left on good terms and had Robert by her side, supporting her in every way he could.

* * *

 **Next chapter is probably going to be some family time and a good portion of Regina, as I love writing that!**

 ** _Dont't forget to review!_**


	16. Epilogue

**Hi Guys! I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait, a lot has happened since my last update. This might come as a shock now, but I decided to end this story here, as I see no point in continuing it. I have started (and finished) watching Grey's anatomy as I became slightly bored with House and OUAT and I'm seriously obsessed, so my next story will definitely in that fandom. Check it out, if you like the show, it will definitely be MerDer and I already have a pretty good concept in my head.**

 **As for this story, I tried to sum up all the things I still wanted to happen in this epilogue, I hope it gives you at least some closure. I might still write a sequel, leading up to some things that were mentioned in this epilogue but right now, I have to get that Grey's story out of my system.**

 **While this story is not the most popular I have written, I'm still incredibly thankful for all your reviews! If this epilogue stirs up any questions, please feel free to ask! I'm actually also incredibly proud of myself for finishing this story, as it is the first one I actually completed, even though it is rather sudden.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

Epilogue

A month had passed since Emma and Robert had visited House and the rest of the team. Since then, they had fallen into a routine, still more in love than ever.

Emma was spending more and more time at the hospital volunteering, taking care of the little things most doctors found annoying but Emma for her part just enjoyed practicing medicine. The past month had been quiet at the police department, making it possible for Emma to spend as much time at the hospital as she did.

Chase liked having Emma at the hospital with him. While with House, it could be tough working with loved ones as they were constantly arguing about possible diagnosis but things were different in Storybrooke. Since the hospital was quiet small, he took on a bit of everything, from working in the ER to doing surgeries, putting his skills to good use. Even though Emma was not a trained surgeon, she had assisted in quite a few surgeries that past month, being the person Chase trusted the most in the hospital. There weren't a lot of doctors to begin with, so nobody really minded.

While Emma and Chase weren't living together officially, they still spend most of their time together, with Chase staying over at the Charming household most of the time.

Mary Margaret and David had gotten used to having Robert around and couldn't be happier to see Emma as happy as she was. They had grown to love Robert as if he was their own son and couldn't wish anyone better for their daughter.

Henry for his part loved spending time with Robert and while he loved seeing his mom happy, he enjoyed finally having a father figure in his life even more. Of course he had Robin around but Robin had his own little boy to think about while Henry had Robert all to himself. He loved their bonding time together when Emma was working at the station, Robert told him a lots of stories from their lives in Princeton. He would never admit it to his mom, but he particularly enjoyed the stories about Emma crushing on their boss, trying to convince him to go out with her. It sounded very unlike the Emma he knew but that made it all the more enjoyable to him.

Regina and Robin were still happy as ever, spending as much time with Henry as possible.

All that everyone was still curious about were the Emma and Robert's coworkers they had heard so much about. They loved sharing stories about their old lives so naturally, everyone had heard their fair share of stories about them already, yet nobody had met them. It wasn't like Emma and Robert wanted to keep their family and loved ones from their family in Princeton, circumstances just weren't in their favor when it came to setting up meetings.

Especially Robert and Remy talked on a regular basis, keeping each other up to date on current life events. House's team had been incredibly busy but eventually when an especially difficult diagnostics case rolled around Storybrooke hospital, Chase and Emma managed to convince House and his team to take a trip to Maine and help them solve the mystery.

House was intrigued by Henry, showing just how much his relationship with Cuddy had changed the once cold doctor completely. Henry bonded with every member of the team, making them promise to visit Storybrooke again.

Just after House's team had solved the case and had to return to Princeton, the next fairy tale problem rolled around when Queen Elsa arrived in Storybrooke, looking for her sister Anna and temporarily blocking the town with an ice wall. They eventually solved that problem, becoming friends with Elsa, Anna and Anna's finance Kristoff while defeating the Snow Queen.

Over the years, more crisis came and go, sometimes they were medical, sometimes magical.

Eventually, Emma opted to take on a part time job as a doctor at the hospital again, working part time at the police department and part time at the hospital as she was not able to choose one profession.

Two years after his arrival in Storybrooke, Chase proposed to Emma again, initially freaking her out but after a long conversation with both, her mother and Elsa, she accepted and they got married the year after.

Because the Charming's apartment was too small for two married couples, Emma and Chase opted to build their own house near the beach, where they now lived happily with Henry.

Remy and Foreman eventually got married around the same time Emma and Robert did and Remy had another 10 years before she developed her first Huntington's symptoms.

Wilson was still happy with Sam, they had decided not to get married again as they felt their relationship was real enough as it was.

House and Cuddy eventually moved in together and House became the father little Rachel Cuddy never had before.


End file.
